Deseo: Mi Vida Eres Tu
by Tugared
Summary: Solo queria hablar para que supiera lo que sentía por el sin asustarlo o provocar su odio. Y después su vida se convirtió en una hermosa locura de amor cuando pidieron formar una familia y ser aceptados por los humanos.
1. Mis Pensamientos Por Ti

"Te amo"

No lo demuestras.

"Te extraño"

Demuestramelo.

"Te necesito"

Es mentira.

"Te deseo"

Eso no es verdad.

"Te miro"

Siempre me ignoras.

"Te escucho"

Siempre me mandas callar.

"Te siento a mi lado"

Estoy solo.

"Eres mi aliento"

Me asfixias.

"Eres mi ilusión"

Me olvidas.

"Eres mi alegría"

Siempre me haces llorar.

"Eres mi corazón"

Me estas quebrando el alma.

"Mirame"

Dejame en paz

"Oyeme"

Deja me solo

"Ámame"

Quiero morir.

"¿Me odias?"

No.

"¿Me extrañas?"

Jamas.

"¿Me amas?"

Ya no lo puedo negar.

"Besame"

Te deseo.

"Abrazame"

No te dejare escapar.

"Mirame"

Siempre.

"Ámame"

Toda la vida.

"Di mi nombre"

No puedo.

"Grita mi nombre"

No debo seder.

"Abreme tu corazón"

Ya no te puedo alejar mas.

"Dilo"

Raphael.

"Gritalo"

Raphael Hamató.

"Repitelo"

Te amo.

"Besame"

¿Por que?

"Abrazame"

No escaparas de mi.

"Te amo Leonardo"

Besame.

"Por siempre"

Abrazame.

"Siempre con ternura"

Ámame.

"Por toda la eternidad"

Y así dos almas que en un principio solo sentían hermandad, dejaron que la llama se volviera una enorme hoguera. Fuego rojo, lluvia azul, dos almas entrelazadas por el hilo rojo del destino.

¿Que les depara el futuro? No les importa, viven el presente, su presente, su amor su destino. Nada podrá separarlos, ni la muerte sera capaz de calmar la tormenta hecha por el latir de sus corazones.

Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, hermanos solo de apeido, amantes por el destino, pareja por amor. Solo desean fundir sus almas en un solo ser. Nada los separara.


	2. En La Cabaña Con Mi Héroe

Era invierno, ya habiamos matado a Destructor, Karai regreso con su padre, Leonardo y Raphael terminaron como pareja. Eran aceptados por todos, se amaban y solo con la muerte pudieron alcanzar la felicidad.

Estaban en una cabaña que les regalo Karai por motivo de sus votos de amor, una especie de boda. Donnie estaba con Mikey en una playa privada, igual regalo de Karai al quedarse con toda la fortuna de su "Padre" Destructor, el cual usaría para bien.

La chimenea encendida iluminaba la estancia, Leonardo y Raphael abrazados en un sillón cubiertos por una cálida cobija, parecían dormidos.

Una chispa despertó a Raphael poniéndolo en alerta, tantos años de batallas lo hacían todavía desconfiar que estaban seguros. Miro en todos lados hasta observar a Leonardo dormido, de inmediato se ruborizó al observar el tranquilo rostro de Leonardo siendo iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. No podía creer que estaba ahí, siendo abrazado por el ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando...

L- ¿no puedes dormir amor?

Leonardo sintió los movimientos de Raphael, pero no abrió los ojos en ese instante.

R -...

Al no obtener respuesta se preocupo y decidió abrir sus ojos para observarlo y calmarlo.

L-Raph ¿tienes hambre conejito?

Raph solo negó con la cabeza, Leo retiro un poco la cobija que los cubría sin quitársela a su amor y se levanto frente a el haciendo que Raph alzara la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando Leo estaba por tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su "conejito" , débilmente hablo preguntando.

R-¿porque?

L-porque, que.

R-¿por que estas conmigo Leo?

Sin duda en su voz le dijo con un tono muy dulce y tranquilo.

L-Porque te amo, ¿acaso no lo sientes asi o dudas de algo mas corazon?

Raph solo abrazo con fuerza la cobija cubriendo un poco su rostro para que Leo no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

R- Entonces, ¿porque me tratas diferente desde hace unos días?

A Leonardo le extraño la pregunta de su conejito mirándolo extrañado y ladeando la cabeza pregunto.

L-¿A que te refieres conejito? No te he tratado diferente, al contrario, no me despego de ti.

Raphael termino de cubrirse con la cobija y empezar a sollozar y con voz temblorosa le respondió.

R-Es que...tu...tu...ya no me cantas como antes.

Cantar, Leonardo le cantaba a Raphael cuando estaba triste o solo por el momento, a veces no tenia que pedirselo, solo lo hacia. Pero era verdad, desde que estaban en la cabaña, solo tenían sexo donde y cuando Leo lo pedía, se había olvidado en consertir a su conejito.

Agacho la cabeza suspirando muy profundo y bajando sus brazos. Cuando Raph no obtuvo respuesta, saco un poco la cabeza para solo ver que Leo se retiraba.

Iba a empezar a llorar cuando de pronto escucho musica proveniente de la cocina y a Leo bailando despacio, cuando llego al frente de Raph, empezó a cantar aun con sus ojos cerrados.

(Para que no sea confuso, la canción sera entre comillas y el dialogo normal)

"Si una vez yo pudiera llegar"

Se puso una mano en su plastrón donde debe ir el corazón.

"A erizar de frío tu piel"

Con su otra mano toco la cabeza de Raphael suavemente.

"A quemar que se yo, tu boca"

Empezó a bajar a los labios de su amor.

"Y morirme allí después"

Beso a Raphael tiernamente y por segundos para seguir cantando.

"Y si entonces"

Empezó a bajar su mano por su mejilla para ir retirando poco a poco la cobija que ocultaba el cuerpo de su joven amante.

"Temblaras por mi"

Esta frase la dijo a su oído haciéndolo estremecerse completamente.

"Llorarás al verme sufrir"

Con sus labios retiro una lágrima del rostro de Raphie.

"Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar"

Recordó cuando Destructor lo ataco y Raphael recibió la espada casi muriendo en el acto.

"Como yo la doy por ti"

El también había sido herido cuando vio que casi perdía a su conejito en manos de ese monstruo.

"Si pudiera ser tu héroe"

Fue lo que Raph le dijo cuando pensó que moriría.

"Si pudiera ser tu Dios"

Fue en lo que se convirtió cuando lo vengo.

"Que salvarte a ti mil veces"

Recordó todas las locaciones en que lo salvo de miles de peligros y enemigos.

"Puede ser mi salvación"

Es lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

"Si supieras"

Leo se acerco a el abrazándolo por la cintura.

"La locura que llevo"

Puso su barbilla en el hombro de Raphael.

"Que me hiere"

Recordó cuando Destructor lo secuestro y experimento con Raphie y nunca supieron que le hizo.

"Y me mata por dentro"

Estuvo en las múltiples pesadillas de Raphael y desde entonces le cantaba para tranquilizarlo.

"Y que mas da"

Raphael se recostó en el pecho de Leonardo sin dejar de ver sus ojos como cielo estrellado y limpio.

"Mira que al final"

Leonardo tomo la cobija y dándole un beso en la mejilla, cubrió a ambos.

"Lo que importa es que te quiero"

Raphael volteo y abrazo fuertemente a Leonardo por el cuello dándole un Intenso beso(no pondré la canción completa para llegar a lo emocionante)

Leonardo lo separo un poco para seguir cantando y alegrar a su conejito.

"Dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte"

Raphael estaba sentado sobre Leonardo el cual le acariciaba su mejilla y no podía dejar de mirarlo al verde toxico de sus ojos.

"Una vez mas, mira que al final"

Leo abrazo su cintura acercándolo poco a poco hacia el.

"Lo que importa es que te quiero"

Termino dándole un beso, largo, profundo, eterno, muy hermoso.

Cuando se separaron Leonardo pregunto.

L-¿feliz?

Pícaramente Raph le sonrió.

R-Mucho gatito, pero...

L-Dime lo que quieras y te complacere en todo conejito.

Raphael dudó un rato, respiro profundo y mirando a Leonardo sonrojado le dijo.

R-¿recuerdas que hace poco me sentí mal y Donnie me hizo unos estudios?

Leo le besaba el cuello cuando le hablaba.

L-Y que encontró-dandole otro beso es los labios.

R-Te parecerá increíble pero...¿prometes no molestarte?

L-Nunca me molestaría contigo, te amo.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Raph y sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando le dijo a Leonardo.

R-Estoy...embarazado.

Leonardo solo abrió los ojos como platos, respiraba muy rápido y...se desmayo.

R-¿Leo, Leo, estas bien? Respóndeme por favor gatito, no me asustes asi.

Leonardo se desmayo al oír decirle a Raphie que seria padre. Ahora solo dejo con la duda a Raph si va a querer al bebe o pasara algo más. Espero actualizar pronto y que les guste cuando lo lean.

chicas noche.


	3. ¿Y Ahora Que?

Estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada mas que sus manos estirándose para poder tomar algo con que aferrarse y saber que no estaba cayendo a un profundo abismo que le causara la muerte.

Estaba asustado, Raph no estaba a su lado y se preocupo ¿habia escuchado bien, Raph esperaba un bebé? Era imposible, los dos eran machos. Pero recordó el experimento que le hicieron a Raph. Le habían inyectado varias sustancias en el vientre sin saber que eran.

Cuando sintió que estaba en algo firme, empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies para no caer en algún agujero, conforme avanzaba, empezó a ver una luz y escuchar cosas.

No camino mucho cuando de golpe, una fuerte luz de un atardecer le dio en los ojos obligándolo a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo. Cuando se acostumbro al brillo cegador, empezó a escuchar risas, pero no cualquier risa, era...¿de un niño? Se oían muy bajas para ser de un adulto. Siguió acercándose para encontrarse frente al mar, una sombra paso rápidamente frente a el, era pequeña, casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Lo que mas lo sorprendió fue escuchar a Raph riendo tiernamente y diciendo:

R-No corras, te vas a caer y después vas a llorar.

Leo no entendía a que se refería su conejito diciendo esas palabras, entonces lo escucho

?No mami, no me caeré.

Leo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de ¿un niño? Entonces era verdad, Raph si estaba enbarazado. Se tallo los ojos y vio a Raph sentado en una toalla en ¿la playa? Las olas se veían hermosas con el cielo del atardecer encima.

Raph volteo a verlo feliz y le dijo.

R-Verdad que es hermoso nuestro pequeño.

Leo no respondió, solo atino a sentarse a su lado sin dejar de mirar. El pequeño jugaba con el agua lanzándola hacia arriba con sus pequeñas manitas y mojandose el rostro. Los ojos de Leo comenzaban a cristalizarse, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y en un hilo de voz trato de hablar.

L-¿co...como...se...llama?

Raph se recargo en el hombro de Leo y le dijo

R-Se llama...

Un ruido despertó a Leo, era Raph hablando vía satélite con Donnie, estaba llorando y muy preocupado.

D- Le dijiste y se desmayo.

R-Si...no ha despertado.

D-¿Crees que se haya molestado?

R-No lose, pero...yo amo a mi bebe...y no lo dejare aunque ame a Leo...es mi bebe y no le haré daño.

L-Yo tampoco te pediría que se lo hicieras conejito.

Raph se levanto muy asustado para voltear a ver a un muy serio Leonardo que no dejaba de mirarlo. Tartamudeando un poco Raph comenzó a hablar.

R-L...Leo...yo lo...siento, no sabia que...habían experimentado así conmigo.

No escucho respuesta, y desde la laptop Donnie también hablaba a su hermano.

D-Si Leo, apenas pude descubrir lo que le hicieron a Raph esos monstruos. No lo lastimes por...

Leo respondió alzando un poco la voz.

L-Y quien dijo que estaba molesto de un salto abrazo a Raph dejandolo sorprendido-estoy feliz. Seré padre gracias a la persona que mas amo en el mundo.

R-¿Entonces si lo quieres?

Dejando de abrazar a Raph, Leo lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

L-Como no quererlo si es parte de ti, sera un niño muy fuerte y feliz. Raph lo atrajo hacia el dándole un apasionado beso, Leo dejo que metiera su lengua y empezó a rodear su cintura y abrirle un poco las piernas. Donnie desde la laptop miraba nervioso empezando a editarse.

D-Oigan chicos, que no están solos.

Leo no dejo de besar a Raph cuando bajo la pantalla de la laptop para tener algo de "privacidad".

D-Hey, que todavía puedo oírlos chicos, ¿chicos, me van a responder?

Raph solo fue capaz de responderle cuando Leo empezó a besar su cuello.

R-O...oye Do...ah,Leo...Don, ¿le hará...daño al...bebe si...aaaaaah, Leo...despacio gatito.

Sin terminar la pregunta, Donnie ya sabia lo que Raph pretendía preguntarle. Y le dijo:

D-No Raph, no lastimaran al bebé si tienen sexo. Estate tranquilo.

L-En ese caso...sera mejor que apages la laptop para que no te traumes Donnie, porque esta noche no dejare dormir a mi conejito.

Ante esta respuesta Raph solo trago saliva pues la ultima vez que Leo puso esa picara sonrisa, no pudo sentarse en semanas y su gatito tenia que llevarlo cargando a todos lados.

Leo lo noto y quiso calmarlo un poco.

L-Tranquilo, sino quieres no lo haremos.

R-Si quiero pero...quiero que seas gentil.

L-Deacuerdo, pero no puedo esperar a llevarte a la cama, te lo haré aquí y seré suave.

Raph solo movió la cabeza para decir que si, entonces Leo lo subió con cuidado a la mesa para empezar su trabajo(Donnie no ha apagado la laptop) le dio un tierno beso antes de bajar a su entrepierna y empezar a relajarlo. Como lo prometió fue suave mientras con lamidas hacia salir a su escondite, Canturreando un poco dijo.

L-jr. Sal a jugar un rato con papi.

R-Ja, ni creas que va a ser tan fácil que...

Raph se había equivocado, su cuerpo lo traisiono al sentir el aliento de su gatito invitándolo a jugar. Leo lo miro y con una sonrisa de lado y picara mirada le dijo.

L-¿Decias algo conejito?

Con un gran sonrojo en todo su rostro Raph solo dijo algo molesto.

R-Y...ya...ya callate y sigue con tu trabajo.

L-Como ordenes conejito.

(No pondré mucho dialogo para no hacerlo tan largo)

Leo tomo a jr. Con dos de sus dedos por la base para tenerlo quieto y besar su punta, ante ese gesto, Raph se arqueo un poco y araño la mesa de madera que ocupaban en esos momentos dejando unas ligeras marcas. Al dejar de mirarlo, lo introdujo lentamente en su boca raspándolo un poco con los dientes sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Raph empezó a jadear aun tranquilo, de momento, puso su mano en la nuca de Leo y empezó a dar ligeros movimientos con su cadera para sentir mas placer y exitar mas a Leo. Las palabras, no pares, sigue así, me gusta, no dejaban de salir de la boca de Raph.

En un momento Leo fue sacando a su boca para terminar besándolo, esto molesto a Raph que lo tomo en su mano haciéndola subir y bajar rápido para no perder la excitación. Pero empezó a calmarse cuando vio que su gatito metió su dedo medio en su propia boca para sacarlo con abundante saliva y dirigirlo a su entrada.

Empezó a meterlo de a poco rotandolo una vez que termino de introducirlo todo, los jadeos y gritos de su conejito lo excitaban a mas no poder, deseaba estar dentro de el, pero tenia que prepararlo para no lastimarlo a el y al bebe.

Una vez que termino, saco su dedo con cuidado y con su mirada le pidió permiso a Raph para poseerlo, y con la voz ronca respondió.

R-Solo haz lo, no soporto mas.

Ante esa petición Leo contestó con una sonrisa.

L-Tomare eso como un si.

Levanto las caderas de Raph y poco a poco se introdujo en el haciendo que su joven amante dejara de autocomplacerse y sujetarlo de los brazos con fuerza para soportar el dolor, pues la saliva no era un buen sustituto del lubricante. Unas cuantas embestidas y Leo no podía dejar de ver cada gesto, cada mueca que Raph le regalaba cada vez que sentía los movimientos de Leo.

En todo momento Raph permaneció con los ojos cerrados para alejar el dolor y solo disfrutar de Leo dentro de el. Después de un pared embestidas mas Raph le suplico a Leo.

R-Leo...por favor...termina lo que...estaba...aaaahhh...haciendo.

Sin responder Leo de se separo de Raph y termino de consentir a que Raph diera un gran grito y terminar en su pecho para deleite de su gatito.

Cuando lo vio jadeando de placer, lo beso metiendo su lengua y buscando recorrer toda la boca de su amor. Una vez que no quedo rincón sin explorar. Cuando se separo, tomo las piernas de Raph para subirlas a sus hombros para seguir con las embestidas.

Duro asi un buen rato y cuando Raph tomo su mano Leo se vino gritando su nombre-Aaaaaah... encima de Raph el cual termino por abrazarlo y diciendo su nombre -mmmmmh...Leo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato recostados en la mesa. Raph abrazaba a Leo, después abrió sus hijos y le beso la frente a lo cual Leo sonrió. Entonces Raph le pregunto.

R-¿Estas feliz por que vas a ser papá?

L-Mucho¿por que lo preguntas?

R-Pense que te enojarias y harías que lo...

Raph fue interrumpido por un beso de Leo para después decirle con una sonrisa.

L-Tranquilo, los dos cuidaremos bien de Draco.

R-¿Draco? ¿Y si es una niña?

L-Creeme, sera nuestro pequeño Dragón.

R-Esta bien, sera Draco.

Leo sonrió victorioso, antes de llevarse a Raph a la cama en brazos, beso su vientre y le hablo a su hijo nonato.

L-Naceras en un mundo tranquilo, crecer as rodeado de amor y sera muy fuerte para proteger a los que amas, seras un grandioso ninja mi pequeño Draco.

Raph solo sonrió para dejarse llevar por Leo y descansar un poco para tener fuerzas y esperar la llegada de su bebé.

Hay u a leyenda que dice que algunas madres ven a sus hijos antes de nacer, pero esta vez fue Leo quien vio a su pequeño. Una tortuguita con el aspecto de Raph, pecas como Mikey, color de piel como Donnie y su sonrisa, cuando lo vio a los ojos, eran verde tóxico como los de su madre. El seria feliz con toda su familia, nada le faltaría en el mundo, nunca estaría solo.

Sera un gran guerrero, un hermoso angelito que llenara de amor la vida de sus padres, abuelo y tíos, sin peligro alguno.

Oh, pero olvidavamos la laptop.

Donnie había escuchado tooooodo lo que hicieron sus hermanitos y solo atino a gritar.

D-Osito, ¿puedes venir un ratito?

Desde la cocina mikey le grito.

M-Que quieres D.

Sin descaro le dijo.

D-Sexo.

Mikey se asomo a la estancia un poco asustado cuando vio a pequeño D (no tenia nada de pequeño)listo para jugar. Pasando saliva le respondio.

M-Peeeero...ya lo hicimos 3 veces hoy, quiero comer pizza y dormir un rato.

Donnie se levanto y amenazante le dijo.

D-Pues vamos por la 4 y la 5 ósito.

Mikey solo atino a correr y gritar despavorido.

M-¡Auxilio sensei, Donnie esta poseído por un demonio sexuaaaaaaaaaal!.

Donnie empezó a perseguirlo pues estaba muy excitado.

D-Pues corre, porque si te alcanzo te voy a poseer.

Continuará.


	4. Tu Corazon

Para los que deseaban saber, Donnie si alcanzo a Mikey, pero el osito ato a Donnie de las muñecas, lo colgó de la regadera y... Lo hizo suyo(Mikey era el uke pero se canso).

Leonardo se encontraba meditando en una de las habitaciones cuando escucho gritar a Raphael desde el comedor muy molesto.

R- Leo, leo ,leo que no me escuchas, tenemos hambre y queremos pizza de camarones con mermelada de zarzamora, y agua de papa.

Leonardo se levanto ante la insistencia de Raphael pues sabia que cuando no le hacia caso, se ponía peor.

L-Pero si comes antes de la hora te volverá a dar hambre y vas a engordar mas.

Tragame tierra Leonardo se arrepentiría de lo que le dijo a Raphael el cual empezó a sollosar ante las palabras de Leonardo y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

R-¿Ahora soy gordo? Y de seguro también estoy feo y verde no.

L-Pero somos verdes y no estas gordo, estas embarazado.

Ante estas palabras Raphael grito a su gatito.

R-¡Pero ya me lo decía mi madre,(¿?)no te juntes con ese vago bueno para nada que solo sabe rebanar pizzas!

Después de esas palabras, Leonardo lanzo una fuerte carcajada, lo que hizo molestar mas a Raphael.(no resistí poner eso, que embarazada no lo dice)

R-¡Que, ahora soy tu burla, si ibas a tratarme así te hubieras quedado con Karai, ella si es bonita y una conformista!

Cuando termino de decir esto, Raphael se llevo las manos a la boca y Leo entristeció un poco bajo sus brazos y respiro profundo.

L-Tu eres a quien amo, Karai es nuestra hermana y nada mas.

R-¿Entonces por que me tratas mal, ya no te gusto, no quieres a tu hijo, somos un estorbo para tu entrenamiento ninja?

Raphael se sentó en una silla llorando sin obtener respuesta de Leonardo, el sabia que eran las hormonas lo que hacían a Raphael hablar así, solo en una cosa tenia razón. Ya no le ponía atención como antes.

Se acerco poco a poco a el y tomando su T- Phone puso una canción que guardaba desde pequeño, se la cantaría a la persona que mas amara en el mundo y esa era Raph.

Al escuchar la musica, Raph se calmo un poco y vio a Leo frente a el sonriendo y empezando a cantar.

"Supe que tu eras mio desde que te vi"

Tomo su mentón para levantar su rostro y lo viera a los ojos.

"Dentro de mi alma se que estas junto amigo"

Se llevo la mano a su plastrón en donde debe ir el corazón.

"No pienses mas, seguro estoy"

Se acerca a sus labios casi rosandolos.

"No sufras mas, tu corazón dirá"

Le da un beso rápido y se separa.

"Siento que tu futuro esta ligado a mi"

Leo le toca el vientre con ternura.

"Buscas una señal y no ha llegado a ti"

Raph estaba por protesta cuando Leo poso un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo ruborizarse.

"No insistas mas, ya llegara"

Acaricia el vientre de su conejito y empieza a agacharse.

"No temas mas, tu corazón dirá"

Leo se arrodilla y pone su mejilla en el vientre de Raph el cual lo sujeta por la nuca y empieza a acariciarlo.

"Tu corazón"

Se refería a su pequeño.

"Escucha tu corazón"

Sonrió y beso el vientre.

"El cielo se partirá"

Raph dejo salir una pequeña risa.

"Y espero que mi amor te bañe"

Recordaron cuando lo hicieron por primera ves en la guarida cuando estaban solos.

"Oyeme bien"

Leo abrazo un poco el vientre.

"No miente tu corazón

R-Nunca lo haré Leo.

"Y si eres fiel a tu voz"

Desde que están juntos no se han dicho mentiras.

"Yo se que te guiara directo a mi"

Termino Leo por abrazar a Draco.

"Alguien te ayudar que esta muy junto a ti"

Leo beso a Draco.

"Yo podría hacerlo todo si confías en mi"

Ya no debería temer, el lo amaba y a su hijo.

"¿Por que dudar?"

Raph sonrió mas deteniendo las lágrimas.

"Hay que aceptar"

Raph con la cabeza le dijo si con una sonrisa.

"No desconfiar"

R-Nunca lo haré gatito.

"Y así veras la luz"

(Como siempre no pondré la canción completa para que disfruten del capitulo mas rápido)

"El sabe lo que es bueno"

Leo se separa un poco y se señala para alegría de Raph.

"Dejate llevar por el"

Cruzándose de brazos Raph le responde - Por eso estoy embarazado gatito, por dejarme llevar a la cama.

"El te enseñara"

R- Y me enseñó toooooodo. -Leo solo sonrió apenado.

"Mi corazón me lleva a donde tu estas"

Leo se levanto sin dejar de mirar a su conejito.

"El llegara sin duda a donde tu estarás"

Leo siempre estaba a su lado cuando estaba triste o enojado, a excepción de la vez que lo secuestraron y experimentaron con el.

"No hay que dejar de disfrutar"

Vendrían muchas noches de amor y sexo.

"Ni hay que perder la oportunidad"

Por eso se casaron, para tener una vida juntos.

Leonardi cargo a Raphael y lo llevo al sillón.

Sin dejar de cantar se dirijio a la cocina.

"La situación es loca"

Se refería a sus locos antojos como cebollas con miel y papas a la francesa con chocolate y crema batida.

"No hay por donde empezar"

Pero Leo sabia lidiar con eso porque lo ama.

"La cosa no es tan fácil"

Era difícil contentar a Raph cuando tenia sus cambios de humor pero, con una canción lo hacia feliz. Por eso siempre cargaba su T-Phone con musica romántica.

"Mas escucha tu corazón"

Llegaba de la cocina con lo que le pidió Raph para comer.

"Dentro de ti ya sientes"

En ese momento Draco dio una patada y Raph atrajo la mano de Leo para que pudiera sentirlo.

"Que el pronto llegara"

Faltaban pocos meses para que Draco naciera.

"La cosa no es tan facil"

No seria fácil, pero habían pasado por cosa mas terribles que un embarazo, estando juntos saldrían adelante gracias a su amor.

"Mas escucha tu corazón"

Raph atrajo a Leo para ra besarlo como premio por la canción y alegrarlo. Cada vez que cantaba Drago se movía mas pues al parecer le gustaba.

R-Te amo Leo.

L-Y yo a ti conejito.

Raph ya no comió, dejo que Leo se recostara en el sillón y lo abrazara para quedar dormidos un buen rato.

Leo abrazaba el vientre de Raph y no dejaba de pensar todo lo que le enseñaría cuando naciera, y que Raph lo enseñaría a ser un rebelde pateatraseros como el para que protejiera a su familia.

Tan profundo era su sueño que no alcanzaron a ver por la ventana una sombra que los vigilaba desde unos minutos atrás. Con voz ronca y llena de veneno dijo mirando a la tierna pareja.

¿-Por fin te encontré, te alejaré se su lado por las buenas o por las malas, y su hijo sera mio. Lo educaremos para que sea un fuerte guerrero y los mate a todos. No sabes que tan especial es tu hijo para mi.

Alejándose empezó a reír como loco que no le dieron medicamento en semanas.


	5. Bipolar

Leo tenia que ir por provisiones, pero Raph se quedaba en la cabaña pues se mareaba mucho con el movimiento. Después de ponerse su chamarra y un gorro, le dio un dulce beso a Raph, después a Draco y les dijo un "Hasta luego, no tardo mis amores"

Raph en cuanto vio que Leo se alejo y frotando su vientre dijo:

R-Bien bebé, tenemos toooooda la tarde para nosotros dos.

Draco respondió con una leve patada a lo que Raph sonrió.

Raph entro con cuidado y algo de dificultad sin darse cuenta que era observado desde el bosque entre los arboles. Con voz ronca y ojos llenos de rabia la sombra misteriosa decía.

¿-Te ves hermoso con nuestro " hijo en tu vientre, pronto te llevare conmigo para ser felices sin Leonardo. Soló espera un poco mi hermoso Ángel Infernal, me amaras aunque te obligue, y harás todo lo que te ordene o "nuestro bebé" sufrirá mas consecuencias.

Dicho esto, la extraña figuras a destruyo un árbol con sus manos. Raph volteo por la ventana al creer escuchar algo fuera de la cabaña.

R-Que raro, se supone que es propiedad privada, bueno ¿gustas baño Draco? Ya nos hacia falta.

Raph estaba a punto de entrar a la tina para relajarse un poco,z, pero antes de poner un pie en el agua...sonó el teléfono.

R-¿Quien sera? Creo que el baño tendrá que esperar dragoncito.

Acaricio su vientre sonriente y fue a buscar el teléfono para saber quien llamaba.

R-¿Bueno, quien es?

D-Hola Raph, soy Donnie ¿como están?

R-Molesto porque interrumpiste nuestro baño relajante.

D-¿No esta Leo?

R-Sabes que cuando Leo no esta no puedo tomar un baño de tina porque...

Raph escucho como un vidrio se rompía en la cocina, Donnie se dio cuenta que algo pasaba.

D- Sucede algo Raph?

R-Parece que alguien entro, voy a revisar.

D-Lleva el teléfono contigo y no te arriesgues.

R-Puedo paterle el trasero Donnie.

D-Pero Draco podría salir herido, mejor sal de la casa y yo llamare a Leo.

Donnie tenia razón, si Raph no tuviera a Draco haría polvo al intruso, pero ese era Raph, no tenia miedo, pero estando embarazado todos sus temores se reunieron en su corazón provocándole un enorme vacío en el estomago.

Sujeto el teléfono en una mano y enla otra traía un sai para protejerse. Entonces puso el altavoz.

D-Que sucede Raph, puedes ver algo?

R-No, tal vez ya no esta en la cocina.

D-Sera mejor que salgas, llamare a Leo.

R-Tal vez sea algún coyote o un mapache.

¿-Hola Raphael...tanto tiempo sin verte.

La sangre se le heló al dueño de los sais, se quedo inmóvil al oír aquella voz que conocía muy bien, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver al dueño de la voz.

R-Slash.

S-El mismo, y vengo por ustedes Raphael.

Solo se escucho cuando el teléfono cayo al suelo haciendoce pedazos por el impacto. Cuando Raph se unió a Leo, Slah se molesto mucho, pues creía que todavía tenia oportunidad de tener el corazón de Raph.

Pero cuando supo que estaba embarazado, se volvió loco y juro vengarse de Leo en lo que mas amaba, Raph y Draco.

Después de un tiempo descubrió donde vivían, los observo para saber cuando y cuanto tiempo se quedaba solo Raph. Y el día había llegado.

Donnie seguía tratando de comunicarse con Leo sin respuesta alguna.

D-Contesta Leo, contesta imbécil.

Leo estaba saliendo de un túnel, y al oír el T-Phone se detuvo a un lado del camino para contestar.

L-Si?

D-Leo, soy Donnie.

L-Que pasa?

D-Raph esta en peligro.

L-De que hablas? Esta asalvo en la cabaña.

D-No Leo...el lo encontró.

El...Leo ya sabia a quien se refería Donnie, dejo a un lado el T-Phone y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Raph corría sujetando su vientre sin soltar el sai, se escondió tras un árbol escuchando como Slash lo buscaba.

(Canción Bipolar)

"No me puedo escapar"

Raph se escondió en otro árbol.

"No hay a donde ir"

Empezaba a oscurecer.

"El caos esta"

Respiraba muy agitado.

"Tan dentro de mi"

Su vientre empezaba a doler.

"Porque tu amor se convirtió"

Recordó cuando Slash se le confeso.

"En psicosis"

Lo rechazo sin saber las consecuencias.

"No te quiero dejar"

S-Te llevare conmigo Raphie.

"Vivo atrás de ti"

S-Te he buscado desde que quedaste embarazado de ese bobonardo.

"Quisiera llorar"

S-Me dejaste por un es tupido niño.

"Y vuelvo a reír"

S-Y¿ en donde esta tu héroe ahora?

"Me miento y me lo creo"

S-Se que me amas Raphael.

"Que neurosis"

R-Dejame en paz Slash, amo a Leo aunque no lo aceptes.

"No te quiero ver"

R-Alejate o...te...te voy a lastimar.

"Si te quiero ver"

S-Sal para hacerte el amor Raphael.

"No te quiero ver"

R-Dejanos en paz Slash.

"Si te quiero"

S-Te haré mio aunque no quieras.

"Aahhhh, aaa, ahhhh"

Slash soltó una risa macabra que se oyó en todo el bosque.

"Esta voz en mi cabeza"

Leo pudo escuchar la risa de Slash en cuanto bajo de la camioneta.

"Laberinto de tristeza"

Ya estaba un poco oscuro y no sabia a donde ir.

"Este amor no es culpa mía"

R-Slash...yo no te di motivos para amarme.

"Es una patología"

S-Seras mio quieras o no.

"Yo se bien que tengo un corazón"

R-Soy pareja de Leo, de años en paz.

Raph había logrado esquivar un golpe del mazo de Slash al destrozar un árbol, lágrimas de miedo empezaban a mostrarse en sus ojos.

"Bipolar"

Slash se había vuelto loco ante otro rechazo de Raphael y sin compasión empezó a golpear todos los arboles sin importarle si lastimaba o llegaba a matar al dueño de los sais.

"Yo te sueño por mas noches"

S-Seran mios aunque no quieran.

Dio un rugido desgarrador por el cual Leo los pudo localizar y corrió rápidamente hacia esa dirección.

"Te maldigo por el día"

Leo solo pensaba en el terror que estaba sufriendo su conejito al estar sólo e indefenso ante aquel que decía era su amigo.

L-Aguanten Raphie, ya voy conejito.

"Alucinó y no distingo"

Slash atacaba a todos los árboles imaginando que eran Leonardo burlándose de el"Es mio", "Nunca te amo", "Solo lo uso para darte celos".

"Realidad y fantasía"

Escuchaba a Leo reírse de el taladra do su cerebro y los tímpanos apunto de romperse.

"No se controlar mi corazón"

El corazón de Raph latía a mil por hora, cuándo Slash estaba por encontrarlo, la luz de la luna llena alcanzo a iluminar una pequeña madriguera donde pudo esconderse.

"Bipolar"

Slash estaba loco de celos y desilusión, solo buscaba dañar a quien fuera, que sintieran su dolor por estar solo.

"Bipolar"

Le dijo letarhead.

"Bipolar"

Fue el diagnostico de Rockwell.

"Bipolar"

El viento lo gritaba.

"Bipolar"

Raphael se lo recordaba.

"Bi-po-lar"

Leo se lo decía en forma de burla.

"Que locura tratar"

Leonardo se alegro que la luna brillara para guiar su camino.

"Atarme y vivir"

S-Te matare...los matare a los tres si no sales ahora mismo.

"Tan solo por ti"

Los árboles destrozados fue lo único que encontró Leo, se asusto cuando vio sangre, Slash había alcanzado a herir a Raph en un brazo.

"Me estoy hundiendo"

Slash estaba a unos centímetros de la madriguera, Raph solo cubrió su boca por los muchos insectos que subían por su cuerpo al tenerles pavor.

S-Sal Raphael...ven a jugar conmigo a la feliz familia.

"En esta esquizofrenia"

Estaba por irse cuando vio la madriguera sonriendo con malicia.

S-Vaya, una madriguera, me pregunto si habrá un pequeño conejo con su cría escondidos.

Raph apretó sus ojos y empezó a llorar, era su fin, no volvería a ver a Leo y el nunca conocería a su hijo, cuando pensó que era su fin.

L-Donde esta mi familia Slash.

Leonardo llego agitado, la luz de la luna llena marcaba sus facciones, lo que ruborizó a Raph y en un suspiro dijo.

R-Leo.

Slash lo escucho sacándolo por el brazo herido haciéndolo sangrar y gritando de dolor ante la impotencia de leo.

S-Vaya...encontré un conejo con todo y cría.

R-Aaaaaah...Slash...me lastimas,por favor sueltame.

L-Slash suelta lo, es a mi a quien quieres.

Slash solo empezó a reír como loco ante las peticiones de los dos jóvenes amantes y con rabia miro a Leo diciéndole.

S-De rodillas.

L-Que?

Esas palabras hicieron que Leo y Raph se miraran asustados.

S-De rodillas o los mato, suplica por ellos.

R-Te equivocaste Slash...Leo, no lo...

Mas tardo Raph en pedirle a Leo que no lo hiciera cuando el ya estaba en cuatro pidiendo por sus amores. Estaba frustrado, enojado,, pero lo gobernaba mas el miedo de perder a su familia.

L-Por...favor... suéltalos Slash...es a mi a quien quieres.

S-Vaya valiente líder y compañero que elegiste Raph, es un cobarde.

Leonardo apretó los puños en el fango para calmar sus ganas de arrojarse a Slash, pero mataría a Raphie y Drago. En instantes Slash tomo por el cuello a Raph para que viera a Leo.

S-ves, es un inútiles y débil, no podrá protegerlos de nada ni nadie, ven conmigo si quieres vivir(me moría de ganas por poner esta frase)

Leo levanto la mirada solo para ver a un Raph sucio, asustado y herido. Trataba de soltarse de Slash sin obtener resultados por lo débil que estaba, con su mirada le señalo a Leo el sai que estaba tirado a un lado de el.

Temblando de ira Leo se levanto y dirijio unas palabras a Slash.

L-Dices amar a Raph y lo estas lastimando, ven por mi si quieres llevarte a mis amores, matame primero.

S-Tienes razon , pero si te mato seras mas valioso como recuerdo...que te parece si mejor los mato a ellos? Y te dejo con el recuerdo de que no pudiste salvarlos.

Leonardo no cambio suexpresión, seguia serio sin dar respuesta. Entonces Raph hablo.

R-Si matas a Leo...podremos estar contigo siempre...seras el padre de su hijo y amigo me...me tendrás todas las noches sin protesta.

Ante estas palabras Slash y Leo se sorprendieron, Raph estaba traicionándolo? No, era su manera de ganar tiempo.

Slash quedo sorprendido,dando una sonrisa torcida preguntando.

S-Y como se que me dices la verdad?

R-Bajame y te lo demostraré.

Con duda Slash tardo en bajar a Raph, pero al hacerlo, Raph lo atrapo en un apasionado beso. Slash lo tomo por la cintura dejandose llevar por lo bien que se sentía.

Raph lo abrazo del cuello mirándolo tiernamente.

R-Complacido.

S-Mucho.

R-Entonces vámonos ya, Leo no nos detendrá.

S-Deacuerdo Raph.

Pero en cuanto volteo, sólo se escucho un

"CLANG"

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba dos figuras cargaba a Raph con dificultad casi al llegar Raph hablo.

R-Perdoname Leo...por besar a Slahs.

L-Te amo Raph, sólo recuerda eso.

Raphael abrazo con mas fuerza a Leo entrando en la cabaña y diciendo.

R-Mañana regresamos a las alcantarillas.

L-Lo que ordenes mi amor.

Cerraron la puerta dejando atrás todo lo que paso.

En medio del bosque, se encontraba una figura de rodillas, la luna lo ilumino dejando ver a Slash. Llorando, pero con una sonrisa, tenia el corazón destrozado y la mente serena, su alma era libre.

Cuando volteo para matar a Leo, este le clavo el sai en su corazón tan rápido y profundo que lo salpico un poco de sangre. Cuando volteo a ver a Raph, este le clavo una navaja en su cabeza Slash sonrió y dejo salir algunas lágrimas.

El cuerpo de Slash callo al suelo, pero antes de morir, vio a Raph cuando era un niño y el una tortuga normal.

R-Odio a bobonardo, se cree taaan perfecto. ¿tu si me entiendes, verdad Spike? Por eso te quiero mucho.

Espero les haya gustado. El próximo sera pura melcocha(miel sobre hojuelas)


	6. Corazones

Después de unos días de decanso, Leo decide regresar a las alcantarillas, si Slash los había encontrado, alguien mas lo haría y se llevarían a Raph y el bebe para experimentar.

Antes le dieron una hermosa sepultura a Slash, no fue malo, solo pedía un corazón que ya tenia dueño.

Ya en su primer hogar, Leo enfermo de gripe por lo cual no dejaba que Raph se le acercara para no enfermarse. Pero nadie le da ordenes al demonio Rojo, así que entro a la habitación de Leo despacio para no despertarlo, pero un rechinido de la puerta lo alerto. Leo se volteo un poco para ver quien era.

L-Raphie.

R-Hola gatito, como estas hoy.

Leo se levantó con dificultad mientras Raph cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Con una sonrisa picara y sensual Leo le dijo.

L-Que, ¿acaso me quieres violar con lo débil que estoy?

Molesto Raph se acercaba a la cama.

R-Callate imbécil y haste a un lado.

Raph se sentó en la cama para que Leo posara su cabeza en el vientre de Raph, una vez acomodado, el silencio lleno la habitacion.

Segundos después, Leo acaricio una pierna de Raph diciéndole en tono de suplica.

L-Raphie...¿me cantas tu ahora?

R-Sabes que no me gusta cantar.

L-Pero toy' malito y necesito apapacho, shiiiiiii?

Leo puso cara de gatito(parecía uno con las patas arriba pidiendo cosquillas en ma panza) a la cual Raph hizo una mueca de desagrado.

R-Olvidalo Leo, no me vas a convencer.

L-Snif, snif, no me amas?

Leo amenazaba con llorar, sabia que con eso bajaba las defensas de su conejito y dando un suspiro de resignación...

R-Esta bien...pero cuando me alivie y me recuperar te lo voy a hacer tan fuerte que no caminaras en un mes.

L-Gracias conejito.

R-Deacuerdo...acomodate.

Leo se acomodo para no lastimar a Raph en su vientre y poder escuchar ma canción.

Algo bajo Raph empezó a cantar(corazones de Miguel bose)

"Hay corazones plagados de estrellas"

Leo vio un cielo estrellado libre de nubes.

"Enamorando a las noches mas bellas"

Mas estrellas titilaban como serie de árbol de navidad.

"No me imagino escribiendo estas cosas, sin ti"

Leo se sonrojo un poco cuando recibió un beso en su cabeza.

"Hay corazones que inventan poesía"

Recordó la carta que le dio a Raph para que se casara con el(sera una historia corta)

"El mio ni harto de amor te diría"

Leo siempre decía te amo, rara vez lo hacia Raph, el es de acciones, no de palabras.

"Que no concibo belleza de vida sin ti"

Cuando pensó que leo había a muerto en una misión, se estaba cortando las muñecas cuando Leo llego y lo impidió.

"Hay corazones que van despacio"

Donnie tardo un año en declararse a Mikey porque lo interrumpían o el enano no entendía a lo que se refería Donnie.

"Locos y ciegos buscando su espacio"

Recordó el día del ataque de Slash.

"Hay corazones y corazones"

Con un paño quito el sudor de la frente de Leo.

"Y cada cual latirá sus pasiones"

El corazón de Leo rompería su pecho cada vez que veía a Raph, y este no dejaba de suspirar cuando estaba alejado de su gatito.

"Hay corazones con alas de espinaz"

El amor de Slash era malo y loco, también Leo era acosado por Garra de Tigre( le pondré GT para abreviar)

"Te dan deseos caricias"

Solo los querían para lastimarlos y saciar sus instintos.

"No me imagino el placer de una herida sin ti"

Leo amaba como su conejito lo cuidaba cada vez que era herido o enfermaba.

"Me llueven mares de corazones"

Mucha gente los aceptaba pues se amaban con locura.

"Cambiando el ritmo de mis emociones"

Raph era mas calmado y Leo hacia mas bromas, demostraban mas sus sentimientos.

"Un horizonte y un para siempre"

Siempre verán hacia el futuro, donde su hijo seria aceptado por todo el mundo(ya era común ver mutantes en mas calles)

"Mi corazón que con el tuyo se pierde"

Raph volvió a besar a Leo.

"Quiero, mas que nada se que quiero"

Ya tenían lo que mas amaban, una familia en camino.

"Mas allá te quiero y siento"

Su amor era premiado con Draco.

"Que me hace bum bum mi corazón bum bum"

Draco dio una pequeña patada golpeando la cabeza de Leo.

L-Vaya, alguien quiere bailar.

R-Pero jarabe tapatio.

"Quiero, tanto quiero y quise tanto"

L-Yo también los amo.

"Tanto fue que no se cuanto"

Leo sentía que amaba a Raph desde antes de nacer.

"Me hace bum bum mi corazón bum bum."

Raph volvió a frotar el paño en la frente de Leo para quitar el sudor.

"Hay corazones que tiran a darte"

L-Recuerdo cuando me declare ante ti y todos estaban en la sala escuchando.

"Que solo el tuyo es punto y aparte"

R-Y te sacaste la lotería.

L-Si como no.

Raph le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Leo por su comentario.

"No me imagino una vida una historia sin ti"

Raph abrazo a Leo por su cuello subiéndolo un poco y Leo suspiro frotando los brazos de su conejito.

"Hay corazones que van despacio"

L-Somos tortugas amor.

"Locos y ciegos buscando su espacio"

Recordaron la muerte de Slash.

"Hay corazones y corazones"

Fuego rojo y Lluvias azul, siempre juntos como uno solo.

"Y cada cual latirá sus pasiones"

Se amaban y habían pasado muchas cosa para estar juntos y ser aceptados.

L-Eso fue hermoso conejito.

R-Solo para ti gatito.

Leo empezó a reír bajo para la molestia de Raph y le pregunto molesto.

R-Por que te ríes Leo?

L-Me hiciste ganar 10 cajas de pizza y una cuna.

Leo estiro su brazo y tomo su T-Phone haciendo una llamad.

L-Lo grabaste todo Donnie?

D-Cada nota Leo.

Raph no reacciono y Leo sabia que estaba molesto, tratando de arreglar la situación dijo.

L-Losiento,peroDonnie no creía que cantabas hermoso.

R-Bien Leo, ganaste esta, ahora va la mía.

Nervioso Leo lo vio a los ojos levantándose y girándose a verlo.

L-Que harás?

Raph no dijo nada por unos segundos cerro los ojos y solo dijo

R-Ya.

L-Ya que?

R-Viene tu hijo.

L-Aaah, pensé que era otra cosa.

Leo volvió a recostarse en Raph y después de unos segundos reacciono como loco.

L-DOOOONNNNIIIIEEEEEE, YA VIENE EL BEBÉ, TRAE LAS COSAS.

Leo se había caído de la cama y empezó a andar a gatas y buscar la maleta de Raph. Tiraba y aventaba todo en el cuarto y se detuvo cuando escucho a Raph soltar una fuerte carcajada. Dejo caer sus brazos y su cabeza hacia atrás, y después de un suspiro largo le pregunto.

L-Y tu, que apostaste.

Dejando de reír contesto secándose con un dedo las lágrimas.

R-Una carreola y una tina.

L-Eres malo.

R-Pero no estoy bromeando, ya viene.

Ya con mas calma se dirijieron al hospital que Karai había contratado.

Después de unas horas de angustia, en la sala de espera, se escucho un llanto. Leo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la enfermera salir con su bebe en brazos y diciendo.

E-Felicidaades señor Hamato, es niño.

En cuanto Leo lo tuvo en sus brazos, cayo de rodillas y llorando, estaba feliz, era como lo había soñado, era perfecto, su hijo y de Raph, su pequeño Draco.

L-Y mi pareja.

E-Pase, esta esperándolo.

Leo entro con cuidado trayedo a su hijo en brazos, estaba en la cama descansando y vendado de su plastrón. Todavía había algo de sangre, pero con el tiempo se pondría bien.

Se acerco hasta besar sus labios, despertándolo.

R-Como...esta...es...

L-Niño...te lo dije.

Raph sonrió para quedarse dormido, Leo se subió a un lado para recostarse junto con su hijo sin dejar de besar el rostro de Raph.

Algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Leo, ya era mas feliz, y soñando en la vida que tendrían juntos se quedo dormido.

L-Los protegeré aunque tenga que vender mi alma. Nada los alejara de mi lado mientras yo viva. Serán mi luz, mi respiración, el latir de mi corazón. Los amo a los dos.

Y así, los tres se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente pensando solo en su felicidad. Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas.

En un edificio cercano, alguien recibía una llamada. Después de unos segundos colgó muy feliz.

¿-Así que ya nació el fenómeno. No tardare en convencer a Leo de que deje a Raph y se una a mi, sera muy fácil, jajajajajajajajajaja.

La pesadilla ha empezado.


	7. Te Digo Adios Desde Tus Sabanas

Estaba próximo el aniversario de bodas de Leo y Raph, tendrian una cena romántica. Leo había alquilado una habitación en un hotel muy lujoso(ya podían salir a la superficie sin ser molestados o discriminados) el llegaría primero para ordenar todo. Champánge, una deliciosa cena, condones y lubricante cortesía del fastidioso Casey.

L-Bien, ahora solo falta las velas y los pétalos de rosas, y tener a Raphie en la cama.

De repente tocan a la puerta sacando a Leo de sus sucios pensamientos sobre Raph.

L-Debe ser la cena, pasen por favor.

?-Hola Leo

L-Tu...pero...yo...te mate.

?-Pues no lo hiciste muy bien.

Después de esas palabras, Leo ya no supo mas, cayo desmayado.

En la entrada del hotel, Raphael preguntaba por la habitación del señor Hámato para entregar una pizza. Subió desesperadamente pues hacia un mes que no estaba con Leo en la cama teniendo sexo. Cuando llego, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

R-Que raro, nunca deja la puerta así.

Cuando entro, vio un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas y velas con aroma a vainilla haciendo un camino hacia la habitación.

Al llegar,, quedo sorprendido por lo que encontró, vio botellas en el suelo vacías, condones usados y lubricante derramado en la alfombra, "ropa" y el equipo de Leo en el suelo esparcidos.

R-Leo?

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando en la cama...encontró a TC(Tiger Claw) y a Leo muy abrazados y desnudos.

TC despertó para ver a un impactado Raph en frente de la cama.

TC-Vaya, pensé que llegarias mas tarde, que bueno que nos descubristes.

R-... Solo...di le que...no llegue tarde para ver a su hijo.

TC-No creo que regrese hasta mañana. Pero en cuanto despierte se lo diré.

R-Gracias...ya me voy.

Raphael no mostró expresión alguna, TC sonrió maliciosamente. Leo entreabrio los ojos y vio a Raph saliendo, estiro su brazo y en voz baja dijo.

L-Raph...es...espera...te...te amo.

El amor de su vida no escucho nada, salio del hotel con normalidad hasta llegar a las alcantarillas en su moto.

Entro al cuarto de Draco que estaba despierto, vio a mamá y sonrió estirandole los brazos para que lo cargara.

R-Hola Draco, ¿listo para salir a pasear?

Draco solo sujeto su dedo en señal de aprobación. Le puso ropa abrigadora, un gorro en forma de gato y tomo una maleta escondiéndola en la carreola para que sus hermanos y Sensei no la vieran.

Preparo biberones, se llevo varias latas de leche y pañales. Suspiro y salio de la habitación.

Esperaba no encontrar a nadie, pero Mikey estaba en la cocina despierto y lo saludo.

M-De vuelta tan rápido?

R-Si, me preocupe por el niño y regrese para llevarlo a pasear.

M-Los acompañaría, pero Donnie tiene un antojo y no quiero que mi bebe salga con cara de fresa.

Donnie estaba embarazado, pero esa es otra historia.

Mikey le sonrió y no pudo evitar ver la carreola y la pañalera.

M-Vas a salir con el niño?

R-No puede dormir y voy a llevarlo a conocer las alcantarillas.

M-Bien, ten cuidado.

Raph le sonrió y se marchó, Mikey solo se despidió de Draco con una sonrisa y el bebé hizo lo mismo.

Y así Raph se fue por las vías del metro sin saber a donde, pero antes dio un último vistazo a su hogar y trayendo a Draco en un canguro sonriendo le dijo...

R-Bueno Draco...despidete de la casa...no volveremos en un largo tiempo.

Draco solo reía, amaba los paseos con mamá por las noches. Así Raph camino por las vías hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad, la cual empezaba a cubrir su corazón y destrozar su alma, lo único que lo mantenia en la luz era Draco, su sonrisa era música, sus ojos eran su luz guía, el era ahora toda su vida.


	8. ¿Donde Estas Corazon?

Al día siguiente como a las 10 de la mañana, Leo llego a las alcantarillas todavía mareado por una droga que le dio TC, y le mostro un vídeo de cuando Raph lo encontró en la cama con el.

L-Ese maldito infeliz, ahora como me perdonara Raph.

Cuando entro a la alcantarilla, estaba por caer cuando Donnie lo vio.

D-Vaya Leo, mira como te dejo Raph.

L-¿Donnie?

Leo no pudo mas, abrazo a Donnie y se puso a llorar, Donnie no entendía que le pasaba, solo le dio palmadas en el caparazón y empezó a consolarlo.

D-Ya Leo, no pasaba nada, tranquilo.

En ese momento salio Mikey frotándose un ojo pues acababa de despertar.

M-Que sucede D, ya esta listo el desa...?

Mikey vio que Leo estaba llorando y asustado pregunto.

M-Estan bien Raph y el niño, paso algo malo?

En cuanto dijo esto, Leo soltó a Donnie y fue corriendo a la habitación de Draco, no estaba y faltaba la carreola, un canguro, los cajones abiertos y no había pañales leche y biberones.

Donnie y Mikey lo alcanzaron.

D-¿Seguro quede los viste salir anoche pósito?

M-Si D, fue cuando te lleve tu antojo.

Leo los observo un rato y después se dirigió a su habitación.

Faltaba una maleta y varias cosas, una mochila, Leo se sentó en la cama y llevo sus manos a la cabeza volviendo a llorar.

Mikey entro y vio el desastre en la habitación.

M-Leo, que paso donde esta Raph y el niño?

L-No...lo se...Mikey...yo no lo se.

Donnie llegó esta vez con dificultad a la habitación y empezó a buscar alguna señal que dejara Raph para poder localizarlo. Vio que algo salia de una almohada.

D-Leo, hay un papel en tu almohada, tal vez una nota de Rah.

Leo quito las manos de su cabeza y buscó el papel, cuando lo abrió, la sorpresa no se dejo esperar en los ojos del líder.

Se levanto rápidamente dejando caer la nota, pero antes de poder salir como loco, sintió un mareo y cayó al suelo para susto de sus hermanos.

Lo recostaron en la cama y Mikey levanto la nota leyéndola en voz alta.

 _"Gatito:_

 _Se feliz con TC, le contare a tu hijo lo maravillosos que eres. No te estorvaremos en tu nueva vida. Te amamos y algún día regresaremos para que veas lo bien que estamos._

 _Di le a Donnie que use las cosas de Draco y me disculpe por no ver cuando nazca su bebé, los amamos._

 _Raph y Draco"_

Junto a la carta estaba una foto de una cámara instantánea, eran el y Draco sonriendo sentados en una mesedora.

Pasaron las horas tan rápido que se mareo pero Splinter lo detuvo para poder abrazarlo.

S-Tranquilo Leo, estas débil aun.

L-Padre...yo...no esta mi familia.

S-Tranquilo, cuentame que paso para poder ayudarte.

Leo ya no hablo, le dio el T-Phone para que pudiera ver el vídeo que hizo TC y la nota , sabia que Raph había uhido con el niño sin rumbo para tal vez no volver jamas.

Splinter dejo el cel a un lado y puso su mano en el hombro de Leo para decirle.

S-Buscalo y convenzelo de regresar antes de que TC los encuentre y les haga mas daño.

L-Si padre.

Así lo hizo, pasaron 2 días, 3 semanas, 1 mes y no los encontraba. Lo ayudaban los mutanimales, Karai y sus ninjas del pie(ya eran buenos o morirían)Razhar y Xever tambien ayudaban pero no pudieron encontrarlos, era como si la tierra se los tragara o se hubieran ido del planeta.

Pasaron 2 meses y el estado físico y psicológico de Leo se desgastaba, estuvo a punto de tomar sale, pero Donnie se lo impidió.

D-¿Y así piensas recuperarlos?

L-Lo siento D, no volverá a pasar.

Tuvieron que sedarlo para hacerlo dormir, llevaba 4 días en vela y casi no comía.

Cuando despertó Mikey estaba a su lado con una sonrisa para saludarlo.

M-Buenos días Leo.

L-No se que tienen de buenos Mikey.

Leo estaba por llorar cuando su hermano le hablo.

M-Donnie y yo tenemos una idea para que encuentres a Raph y Draco.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, en un pueblito, en una cafetería, se encontraba cierta tortuga de ojos verdes y piel esmeralda atendiendo unas mesas con singular alegría.

R-Aqui esta su orden.

?gracias Raph, se ve delicioso.

R-Todo lo que hace Dan es delicioso.

Después de entregar la orden, Raph se dirigió a la barra y tomo un biberón. Camino a una especie de corral en donde lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

R-Mira lo que trajo mami para ti Draco, leche con chocolate y unas galletas.

Dr-Ma...ma...dada.

R-Si bebé es hora de comer.

Mientras tomaba su descanso, las televisiones, radios y celulares empezaron a fallar en todos lados, después de un sonido agudo empezó a oírse una voz conocida.

L-¿Bueno...espero que alguien me este escuchando?

Raph quedo petrificado al escuchar esa conocida voz, Drago tiro su biberón y las galletas para empezar a aplaudir y reír sin control.

L-Por favor...pido una disculpa por robar la señal...pero es muy urgente para mi pedirles ayuda para encontrar a mi familia.

Raph empezó a temblar y a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas cuando escucho la voz de Leo por todos lados.

L-El es mi pareja Raphael Hamato y mi hijo Draco, tiene 3 meses que no los he visto y los amo mucho. Por favor ayudenme a encontrarlos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Raph, los conocían y la razón por la cual llego a ese lugar, la dueña se acerco a el tocándole el hombro.

¿-Ya vez, te lo dije, el te estaba buscando.

R-No me convenzera, me engaño con ese idiota.

L-Raph...se que no creeras en mis palabras, pero esto viene desde el fondo de mi corazón y alma.

Empezó a sonar una melodía. Raph sabia que con musica Leo lo calmaba y conquistaba, Draco no dejaba de reír y estirar los brazos hacia la imagen de su papá.

Leo empezó a cantar.

"Donde estas corazón"

Raph volteo a ver la televisión.

"Ayer te busque"

Cuando volteo, Leo tenia la foto que le había dejado entre sus manos y apunto de llorar.

"Entre el suelo y el cielo, mi cielo y no te encontré"

Nunca lo encontraría pues estaba fuera de NY muy lejos.

"Y puedo pensar que huyes de mi"

Quien no lo haría cuando le rompen el corazón.

"Por que mi silencio una corazonada me dice que si"

L-Por favor Raphie...deja me ver a Draco, no he dormido en 4 días sin saber si ya comieron o están bien.

"Donde estas corazón"

L-Draco...papá te ama.

"Ven regresa por mi"

L-Te amo conejito.

"Que la vida se vuelve en ocho si no estas aquí"

Mikey hablo a su hermano esperando que los estuviera escuchando.

M-Raph, por favor, el Sensei también los extraña y...ya pusimos en su lugar a TC, no volverá a molestar, regresa, todo fue una trampa.

"Y quiero pensar, que no tardaras"

Cuando Mikey dijo esas palabras el corazón de Raph empezó a latir a mil por hora de la emoción por saber que Leo no lo había traicionado.

"Porque en el planeta no existe mas nadie a quien pueda yo amar"

L-Por favor Raph, espero que cuando termine la canción me llames para ir a buscarlos.

"Donde estas corazón"

R-Leo.

"Ayer te busque"

R-Te amo Leo.

"Donde estas corazón"

L-Los amo corazones.

"Y no te encontré"

¿-¿Lo llamarás Raph?

Raph metió su mano a un mandil que traía para sacar su T-Phone buscando el numero de Leo.

"Donde estas corazón"

R-Volveremos a casa Draco.

"Saliste de aquí"

L-Los espero amores.

"Ay buscando quien sabe que cosas tan lejos de mi"

L-Te prometo saldremos mas a pasear y buscare trabajo para darles todo lo que deseen.

"Y puedo pensar"

R-Vaya, tenia que dejarlo en abstinencia para que se volviera un padre responsable.

"Y vuelvo a pensar"

¿-Lo ves Raph, ese método funciono muy bien.

"Que no tardaras"

Raph empezó a marcarle a Leo, mientras Draco aplaudía feliz.

"Por que en el planeta no existe mas nadie a quien pueda yo amar"

El T-Phone empezó a sonar y cuando Leo lo levanto, vio que era Raph, con algo de miedo lo dirigió a su oído y pudo escuchar las mas dulces palabras del mundo

Dr-Hi...dada.

Conteniendo las lágrimas y la voz quebrada contesto.

L-Hi...Draco...es papá...los extraño.

R-Por favor...no dejes de cantar Héroe.

Leo sonrió y respiro profundo para seguir cantando para su amor.

"Te busque en el armario"

R-No tenemos amor.

"Debajo del caño"

R-Vivimos en las alcantarillas Leo.

"En el abecedario"

Raph empezó una vídeo conferencia con Leo y los vio bien a los dos.

"Debajo del carro"

Raph cargo a Draco que esta feliz.

"En el negro en el blanco"

L-Se ven bien amores.

R-Te amamos Leo.

"En los libros de historia"

R-Prefiero la revista del ninja moderno.

"En las revistas y en la radio"

R-De seguro Donnie hackeo la señal.

Leo mostró a Donnie mientras feliz levantaba su pulgar en señal de victoria mientras Mikey lo abrazaba.

"Te busque por las calles"

R-Te falto fuera de NY.

L-Ahora lo se.

"En donde tu madre"

R-Sonara grosero pero no tenemos amor.

"En cuadros de Botero"

R-¿Insinuas que estoy gordo?

Con una sonrisa nervios y una mano en la nuca Leo respondió.

L-Tienes una figura perfecta conejito.

"En mil agujeros"

R-Estamos en vivo y solo piensas en eso?

L-No es mi culpa, así va la canción.

"Te busque hasta en mis canciones"

R-Esta bien Leo, te creo y perdono, ahora ven por nosotros.

L-Solo dime en donde están y voy de inmediato.

R-Te mando la dirección en un mensaje.

L-Y le pido disculpas a todos, pero necesitaba encontrrar a mi familia, ahora la señal volverá como estaba antes.

Una vez interrumpida las señal, en vez de insultos y protestas,, la gente obasionaba a Leo y Raph diciendo: ¡Bravo!, "es un galán", "felicidades", "el amor triunfo", "que hermosa pareja".

Lo mismo paso con Leo al bajar de la torre, y un hombre ofreció su avión privado para llevar a Leo a donde estaba Raph. Después de un mensaje pará su amor " te espero en el aeropuerto". Sus amigos del restaurante le ayudaron a llegar al aeropuerto para recibir a Leo.

Pasaron 3 horas y el avión llego a destino, Leo casi salta en el aire pero la azafata lo detuvo para que no se lastimara.

Raph cargaba a Draco que estaba emocionado cuando vio el gran avión, se puso mas alegre cuando vio a Leo saliendo por la puerta para buscarlos. Raph señalo a leo y le dijo a Draco:

R-Mira Draco, ahí esta papá. L-Raphie, Draco, aquí estoy.

Leo corrió como loco para abrazarlos pero, Raph le hizo una señal de alto con la mano y puso una crea muy sera haciendo que Leo se parara en seco y preguntado asustado.

R-Detente Leo, no avances mas.

L-Pero...que hice ahora?

R-Tranquilo, te tengo un regalo.

Leo no entendia nada, Raph empezó a bajar a Draco al suelo dejándolo parado y tambaleando, Leo se asusto y quiso alcanzarlo.

L-Raph...se va a caer.

R-Shhhh, no digas nada y observa.

L-Ok...haré lo que dices.

Draco empezó a dar pequeños pasos con sus brazos levantados, Leo dejo caer las lágrimas de la alegría y cuando estava por llegar Drago, Leo se arrodilla estirandole los brazos para abrazarlo. Draco se dejo caer con una gran risa y diciendo.

Dr-PAPA.

L-Mi Draco, te extrañe.

Lo cargo y Draco recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su papá, cerrando los ojos y empezando a chupar su dedo, Leo le beso la frente en señal de su amor.

Leo levanto la vista y vio a su conejito con los brazos cruzados y serio.

L-No me olvide de ti conejito.

R-Y que esperas para venir por mi.

Leo se dirijio a Raph, pero como traía a Draco en sus brazos, tomo a Leo por el cuello y lo acerco pasará besarlo(Leo es mas alto por 10cm.)primero fue tierno, lento, después se besaban con hambre, desesperados, solo los separaba Draco para poder entregarse por completo.

L-Perdoname por...

Raph puso un dedo en los labios de Leo y sensualmente le dijo al oído.

R-Vamos a mi casa y ahí me pides perdón de la única manera que me gusta.

Leo trago saliva y se sonrojo ante el comentario, solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a una la casa de Raph, era de 2 pisos con 2 habitaciones.

L-¿Como conseguiste esta casa?

R-Mis jefes Lahyla y Dan me la renta.(y que me cuelo en mi historia)

L-¿Cuando los conociste?

R-Esa es otra hissstoria Leo, ahora vamos a llevar a la cama a Draco.

Draco despertó para que lo bañaran, lo cambiaron de ropa y cuando le dieron su biberón, Raph le canto su canción, le prendió un simulador de estrellas que Donnie le hizo y la habitación se lleno de estrellas.

L-Por eso no lo encontraba.

R-Sabes que no duerme sin el.

Los dos miraban alegres como dormía Draco, en un instante, Leo abrazo por la cintura a Raph y empezó a besar su cuello, entre gemidos Raph le dijo.

R-Leo...mmmh...tu hijo esta aquí.

L-Si pero esta dormido.

Raph soltó una risita e intento quitar las manos de Leo de su cuerpo. Pero Leo ya las tenia bajo su chamarra(para cualquier trabajo los mutantes debían usar ropa y Raph opto por la deportiva).

R-Leo...espe...raaaaaahh, amor.

L-Quiero que me a tiendas como lo hiciste con Draco.

Leo volteo a Raph y lo beso apasionadamente obligándolo a rodear su cuello con los brazos y su cintura con las piernas. Leo lo sujeto de los muslos y tambaleando sin deshacer el beso, lo llevo a la habitación en frente de la de Draco.

Leo lo bajo recostándolo con cuidado en la cama, lo admiro de pies a cabeza y Raph desvío su mirada. Leo tomo su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos otra vez.

L-¿Por que me desvías la mirada conejito?

R-Me da pena que me mire así, me haces sentir diminuto.

L-Lo siento, pero te vez sexy así.

Raph lo abrazo del cuello para volver a besarlo, Leo con sus manos empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Raph hasta las rodillas para levantar un poco sus piernas.

Sus labios recorrían poco a poco su mentón, bajando al cuello, y se detuvo en el cierre de la chamarra, Raph con burla le dijo.

R-¿Y ahora que harás Héroe?

L-Ya lo veras y lo disfrutarás.

Raph trago saliva pues sentía algo de miedo, la ultima vez que no tuvo sexo con Leo en 1 semana, fue muy salvaje, dejándolo en cama 2 días sin poder levantarse.

Leo con sus dientes empezo a bajar el cierre de la chamarra de Raph para solo detenerse y abrirla con furia, haciendo estremecer a su conejito y gemir su nombre.

R-Leo...mmmhp.

L-Aaaah...así Raphie...me gusta escucharte.

Leo lo levanto un poco y mientras lo besaba en el cuello, le quito la chamarra.

Con la respiración agitada Rapha dio unos pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Leo haciéndolo estremecerse de placer y arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer. Leo volvió a recostar a Raph en la cama para con su boca, desatar el paños de su conejito que lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos y muy exitado, al notarlo Leo le dijo seductoramente.

L-Tranquilo...ya casi termino de prepararte amor.

Raph solo dijo si con la cabeza cuando Leo termino de desatar el paños y suavemente se lo quito para terminar de acariciar sus piernas y llegar a donde ocultaba a Jr.

L-Quieres que siga Raphie?

R-Si...hazlo ya...te...aaangh...necesito dentro.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Jr. saliera de su escondite.

Leo levanto la mirada para ver los gestos y escuchar los gemidos de placer de Raphie.

Al quedar complacido Leo beso la punta de Jr. para tomarlo con 2 dedos y empezarlo a lamer, chupar y rozarlo un poco con sus dientes. Cuando Leo sintió que Raph estaba por explotar, saco a Jr. de su boca y con su dedo medio tapó la punta para que no se viniera antes.

R-Le...aaahng...Leo...no pares...aaanh.

L-Tranquilo...viene lo mejor.

Después de darle un dulce beso...saco un lubricante de su cinturón(¿?) vertiendo un poco en 2 dedos.

Le dio un beso a Raph para ahogar un grito mientras metía un dedo en su entrada, solo dio unos cuantos giros para introducir su segundo dedo haciendo que Raph se arqueara de placer y gritar su nombre.

R-Aaaaahng...Leeeooooooh.

L-Asi me gusta Raph...grita mas.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas mas a sus dedos para sacarlos, Raph apretava las sabanas hasta casi romperlas por el placer que estaba experimentando.

Leo se acerco dándole una enorme lamida desde su hombro hasta su mejilla para decirle en un susurro.

L-¿Estas listo Raphie?

R-Hazlo ya Héroe, te he esperado por 3 meses.

Leo solo sonrió para después poner un poco de lubricante en su amigo, tomo por los costados a Raph empezando a bajar sus manos para llegar a sus rodillas para levantarlo un poco.

Con su amigo cerca de las entrada de Raph, lo rozo un poco haciéndolo gemir de placer, después de escucharlo, empezó a entrar despacio mientras su amado se aferraba a la almohada con fuerza sin abrir los ojos y dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas.

Leo las seco con sus labios y sin poder contenerse mas...entro de golpe en Raph haciéndolo arquearse de dolor por la rápida intromision.

Leonardo no se movió enseguida, espero a que Raph tomara la iniciativa moviendo las caderas lo cual no tardo mucho.

Las embestidas eran lentos, pero conforme aumentaba el calor en ambos, Leo se fue desesperando y entre jadeos hablo a Raph casi en tono de suplica.

L-Raph...mmmngh...puedo...

R-Hazlo...ngh...Héroe...aaaah.

Feliz, León aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas soltando una pierna de su conejito para poder masturbarlo, Raph se dejo hacer, pero llego un momento en el que empezó a levantarse hasta quedar sentado en Leo. Sorprendido, el Héroe solo lo abrazo por la cintura mientras Raph lo tromba por el cuello respirando agitadamente.

Mientras ellos se entregaban como si no existiera un mañana, alguien los observaba desde lejos con una mira telescópica y que solo leía el calor corporal.

¿-Vaya vaya, quien te viera Raphael, no llevas mucho separado de Leo y ya lo engañas. Te matare, los matare y Leonardo ssaaabra que nunca lo amaste y yo podre consolarlo.

Raph daba brincos en Leo para sentirlo mas adentro, murmurando a Leo en el oído.

L-Te...amo...Leo

L-Raph.

Al terminar de hablar, Raph se vino en Leo abrazándolo con fuerza y gritando su nombre.

Leo lo soltó para abrazarlo y antes de que el se viniera, dio otro par de embestidas y para no gritar mordió el hombro de Raph haciéndolo sangrar un poco y llenando a su conejito de su secuencia.

Los dos calle ron a la cama rendidos respirando agitados, Leo reacciono y miro a Raph sosteniendo el lugar donde lo mordió.

L-Lo siento conejito.

R-Esta bien, no duele, al contrario me gusto.

Leo le dio un dulce beso y al separarse Raph bostezo.

R-Lo siento Leo, tuve doble turno y estoy cansado.

L-No te preocupes, también yo, solo te limpio y después a dormir.

Así lo hicieron, se taparon y abrazados se durmieron, pero, pasaron 30 minutos y se escucho una vocesita.

Dr-Mama...mamá..chuchu.

L-¿Que fue eso?

R-¿No sabes hablar Dracoñol?

L-No.

R-Quiere su leche.

L-Vamos a darle su biberón.

R-Deacuerdo.

Cansados se dirigieron a darle su biberón a Draco, Raph lo traía en la mano y Leo saco a su hijo de la cuna. De repente, el biberón de vidrio fue destrozado.

R-¿Leo?

Leo sabia lo que pasaba, preocupado le dio el niño a Raph y le dijo.

L-Abraza al niño y tirante al suelo.

R-Leo...yo.

L-Estaremos bien y juntos.

Raph abrazo contra su pecho a Draco y Leo abrazo a Raph por la espalda para tirarse al suelo. De inmediato, una lluvia de balas lleno la habitación destruyendo todo en la habitación.

Los juguetes destruidos, las plumas de las almohadas flotaban por todos lados. No se escuchaba nada.

Solo unos segundos duro la pesadilla, nadie se movía, no se escuchaba nada, TC desde lejos estaba feliz por lo que hizo, pensando que había matado a Raph y su amante junto con Draco, sin imaginar que era Leo.

Se burlo y guardando su arma se dijo para si mismo.

TC-Ahora a consolar a Leo y tenerlo como mi esclavo sexual, jajajajajaja.

En la habitación, el simulador de estrellas seguía alumbrando, pero fue acabándose la cuerda y empezó a apagarse.

Por lo menos Leo habían encontrado a su familia, no los dejo solos, los protegió hasta el fin.

La familia Hamato estaba en el suelo entrando en la oscuridad y el frío por culpa de un alma malvada y envidiosa. Pero estaban juntos, se habían entregado por ultima vez esa noche. Ahora, solo el tiempo sera testigo de lo que pase después.

Pues por la ventana con sus enormes alas, la muerte observaba la escena tan tierna de la peculiar familia protegiéndose sin tener alguna oportunidad de vida. Entrando en la habitación para reclamar sus almas.


	9. La Carta

En el frío piso, una tortuga recordaba una escena amorosa, el día que toda su vida empezó a ser feliz.

Empezó a verse en un escritorio, no podía dormir, así que decidió escribir sus sentimientos a esa persona que amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando ser correspondido.

En una hoja azul con tinta roja empezó a escribir lo que tenia guardado en su alma y corazón.

Respiro todos los días la escénica de tu cuerpo.

Añoro todos los días verte despierto.

Puedo vivir solo un segundo sin tenerte a mi lado.

Hoy te confesaré que te amo.

Puede que me rechaces, lo tengo contemplado.

Ahora escribo estas lineas, estoy un poco asustado.

Espero me des el si, siempre lo e anhelado.

Lo único que deseo es saber que de mi estas enamorado.

Hace tiempo que lo vengo callando.

Aspiro a ser tu pareja para siempre.

Me muero cuando no puedo verte.

Amo tu forma de ser tan salvaje.

Todo tu ser me vuelve loco.

Oye como late mi corazón por ti.

Como olvidar cuando me enamore de tu alma.

Amanezco todos los días deseando tu cuerpo.

Solo un momento, solo un beso te pido.

Años callando mi sentir me estaba volviendo loco.

Te amo.

Extraño nuestras peleas.

Cambiaría mi corazón por verte siempre reír.

Otro día mas sin decirte nada y mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo.

No dejare de amarte.

Mi amor.

Imagino mi vida contigo.

Gracias a Dios porque existes.

Oigo tus pasos, estoy decidido, si descubres el mensaje en la carta, vendrás a mi habitación y tendremos una noche de pasión que nunca olvidarás.

Te ama.

Leonardo Hamato, hazme caso por favor.

Y así, Leo espero varias horas hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y escuchar la voz de quien tanto ama

-Estoy aquí y también te amo.

Y así el alma de Leo empezó a abandonar su cuerpo para poder estar al lado de sus seres amados.

Espero alguien encuentre el mensaje y le daré una sorpresa.

Night babes.


	10. Burbujas De Sangre

El sol empezaba a entrar por las ventanas de las casas para que la gente saludara a la vida.

Pero en la casa que quedaba sola al fondo, los cuerpos de 3 seres yacían en el suelo, sin moverse, en medio de vidrios y plumas que aun flotaban en la habitación. De repente una pequeña voz se escuchaba llamando a alguien.(Para n

Dr-Papa...mamá...chuchu bebé.

Draco estaba vivo, ileso y trataba de despertar a sus papás, cuando no lo logro con palabras, le dio un manotazo en la cara a Leo y le grito.

Dr-Papa, chuchu!

Leo se levanto tan fuerte que tiro de espaldas a Draco y al gritar lo hizo no reacciono de inmediato, busco por toda la habitacion y no sabia como estaban vivos. Al reaccionar cargo a su hijo para calmarlo.

L-Ya mi niño, papá esta contigo, perdón por asutarte bebé.

Leo acaricio el caparazón de Draco quien se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre chupándose el dedo, pero faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien en la habitación.

L-¿Raphie...Raph donde estas?

Era verdad, Raph no estaba, Leo temía lo peor, tal vez del Kraang los encontró y se lo llevaron para experimentar con el o hacerlo tener hijos y volverlos soldados al servicio del mal.

Esos pensamientos se alejaron de su mente cuando sintió a Draco en sus brazos.

L-Si hubiera sido el Kraang te hubieran llevado con ellos.

Se levanto y empezó a buscar a Raph por toda la casa sin gritar, tal vez el, o los malvados aun estaban en la casa.

L-¿Donde estas Raphie, estarás bien?

Cuando paso por el baño, ahí estaba Raph. Leo suspiro aliviado al verlo.

L-Aqui estas Raphie.

Pasaron unos segundos y Raph no volteaba a verlo, Leo miro que el espejo estaba roto.

L-Raph...¿estas bien?

R-Alla voy Leo...te veré pronto Draco.

Raph levanto una mano sosteniendo un pedazo de espejo dirijiendolo a su muñeca, Leo se sorprendió y en unos segundos, Leo le detuvo la mano por la muñeca pero Raph no detenia su proposito.

L-Raph...aquí estoy...no lo...hagas.

R-Por favor...deja me ir con ellos.

Raph no tenia vida en su mirada, fue el primero en despertar y al hacerlo, vio que Draco y Leo no se movían. Pensando que estaban muertos se dirijio al baño, se miro al espejo y lo rompió para tomar un trozo y cortarse las venas. Creyó que por una maldiciones había sobrevivido y quería estar con sus amores.

Estaban forcejeando para que Raph soltara el pedazo de espejo, pero no cedía, Leo no podía hacer mas pues traía a Draco en sus brazos, los dos se pusieron a llorar por la desesperación, y cuando Raph estaba por cortarse...sintió algo cálido y pequeño tocar su mejilla y disminuir su fuerza, sus ojos empezaron a recuperar su brillo y vida cuando escucho:

Dr-Mama...mama, chuchu mamá.

Después de parpadear por unos segundos, su alma y la razón regresaron a su cuerpo enfocando a la perfección a Leo y Draco.

R-¿Leo...Draco...están...vivos?

L-Hola conejito...el bebé tiene hambre.

R-Leo, Draco.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la felicidad, Raph abrazo a su pareja y a Dracoz empezó a llenarlos de besos hasta terminar dándole uno muy apasionado a Leo. Se separaron al oír gruñir el estomago de Draco.

R-Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

L-Vamos a darle su desayuno y después nos vamos a casa.

R-¿Cees que D pueda reparar el simulador de Draco.

L-Es un genio, claro que lo hará.

Se fueron abrazados a la cocina, ¿como sobrevivieron si la casa quedo destruidas? Es lo que Leo se preguntaba, pero ahora disfrutaría con sus amores de un delicioso desayuno antes de regresar a su primer hogar.

Aun estaban en la cocina cuando llegaron Lahyla y Dan para visitarlos, vieron el desastre y pensaron lo peor.

La-Raph, Draco, Leo, ¿estan vivos?

Da-Como preguntas eso Akai(rojo en japones).

La- Vamos Dan, tenemos que buscarlos.

Desde la cocina Raph los llamo.

R-Estamos en la cocina, pasen a desayunar.

Respiraron aliviados al ver a la joven pareja mientras alimentaban a Draco, platicaron por un momento de lo que les sucedió y aun no sabían como habían sobrevivido.

La-Entonces te iras Raphie.

R-Lo siento, pero estaremos mas seguros en las alcantarillas. Cuando nazca tu bebé vendré a visitarte.

La-Mas te vale o te quitaré el color verde del cuerpo.

R-Como si pudieras Demonio Rojo.

Solo se abrazaron en señal de despedida Leo hablaba con Dan mientras Draco dormía en su silla especial.

Da-¿Y sabes quien fue?

L-Si...por eso me voy a las alcantarillas para protejerlos y enfrentarlo solo.

Da-Bien, solo tomen lo necesario y nosotros les mandaremos el resto a donde nos digan.

L-Gracias eres una tortuga muy amable.

Da-Y tu muy valiente para ser tan joven.

Si, Dan era una tortuga y era esposo de Lahyla e iban a tener un bebe eran aceptados por los humanos, encontraron a Raph y lo ayudaron.

Tardaron poco para empacar y dirigirse al aeropuerto hacia NY. Se despidieron de sus amigos para después subir a un taxi.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Leo se dirigió a Raph.

L-Ire a recoger los boletos.

R-Yo llevare a Draco al baño para cambiarlo.

L-Los espero en la entrada de abordaje.

Leo fue por los boletos y Raph al baño para cambiar a su bebé, pero no estaba solo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Leonardo se encontraba en la puerta de abordaje, al no ver a Raph y su hijo, se desespero.

L-Raph donde están, el avión se ira sin nosotros.

R-Leo, aquí estamos.

Raph ya estaba atrás de Leo con Draco, Leo corrió a abrazarlos y poner las maletas en la banda transportadora.

Ya en el avión, Leo vio por la ventana un gran alboroto en el aeropuerto.

L-Mira Raph, paso algo y muy malo.

R-Por lo menos ya va a despegar el avión.

Leo se recostó un poco y vio una mancha roja en el rostro de Draco.

L-¿Y esa mancha?

Cuando se la iba a quitar con el dedo, Raph lamió la mejilla del bebé haciéndolo reír.

R-Rico, mermelda de fresa.

L-Pero de donde se ensucio.

R-Relajate, ya nos vamos a casa.

Mientras el avión despegaba, un alboroto ocurría en uno de los baños.

Cuando los policías entraron lo que vieron no lo olvidarían en mucho tiempo, techo, paredes y piso cubiertos de sangre y restos de un cuerpo muy grande, en una de las cabinas se encontraba media cabeza de...

P-Miren, es un mutante.

P-Es un tigre enorme.

Efectivamente, era TC, lo habían hecho pedazos, como si hubiera explotado por dentro.

FLASHBACK DE RAPH:

Raph se dirigió al baño a cambiaar del pañal a Draco, pero no estaba solo. Cuando entro, el baño se encontraba a vacío, saco a Draco de su canguro para ponerlo en los lavabos y limpiarlo.

R-Bien bebé, ya lo necesitabas verdad.

Dr-Mama...mamá.

Draco jugaba y reía con Raph mientras terminaba de cambiarlo. Fue cuando sin nervios o algún sentimiento, se dirigió a una presencia que había sentido después de entrar al baño.

R-Hola..."gato"...como estuvo tu noche.

TC-Asi que están vivos.

R-¿Decepcionado gato?

TC-Algo...y yo que pensaba consolar a Leo.

R-Que gusto arruinar tus planes imbécil.

TC se puso tras Raph mientras el terminaba de vestir a Draco.

TC-Asi que ese es el fenómeno.

Ante ese comentario Raph fruncio el seño y le contesto a TC.

R-Es hijo de Leo, y sera un héroe, no es un fenómeno, es un bebé nacido del amor.

TC-Sigue repitiéndolo hasta quede te lo creas.

Termino de cambiarlo y ponerle su mameluco de gato azul, lo cargo y Draco tomo entre sus manitas el rostro de mama para darle un besito en la nariz, siempre lo hacia para decir gracias, Raph le sonrió con ternura, guardo las cosas en la pañalera para dirijirse a la salida.

TC-A donde crees que vas.

TC le corto el paso poniéndose frente a el para que no pudiera salir, Raph abrazo fuerte a Draco y el sintió la tensión de su madre dejando de reír.

TCc-Asi que le dirás a Leo de tus amantes.

R-El ya lo sabe, anoche casi lo matas también.

TC-No es verdad.

R-Ves esto, el me lo hizo.

Raph le mostró a TC la mordida que Leo le hizo, esto provoco su furia svando su espada para matar a madre e hijo, Raph solo coloco a Draco en el canguro para quedar frente a TC. Solo se ooyó un extraño sonido cuando la espada bajo.

R-Sorprendido gatito.

TC-Pero que diablos.

R-¡No uses ese lenguaje en frente de mi bebé!

Raph le dio una bofetada mientras era protegido por un campo de fuerza rojiso, pero podía sacar su mano. TC también estaba inmovil.

TC-Como haces eso maldita tortuga.

R-¡Que no hables así frente a mi bebé!

Le dio otra bofetada haciéndolo sangrar del labio, TC no podía moverse por mas que lo intentara.

TC-¿Que me hiciste?

R-Yo no, es Draco, es un nene muy especial.

TC-Es un fenómeno del Kraang.

R-No, es mi hijo y sera un héroe espacial.

Así era,Draco creo una especie de escudo, los protegía, pero permitiéndoles atacar. Los ojos de Draco estaban en blanco, como los de sus padres cuando atacaban con furia al enemigo.

R-Sabes...el nos salvo anoche y cuando pensé que estaban muertos, me iba a suicidar cortando me las venas. Pero Leo llego y me detuvo.

TC-Deja que me mueva para poder matarlos y vivir feliz con Leo.

Raph sonrió de lado malisiosamente y Draco fruncio el ceño, a pesar de ser un bebé, comprendía lo que decían.

R-Nosotros seremos felices cuando tu mueras y nos dejes tranquilos.

TC-¿Como harás eso maldita tortu...?

En un movimiento rápido, Raph corto la garganta de TC con el pedazo de espejo que serviría para unirse a su familia, las puertas de los baños se llenaron del viscoso liquido rojo proveniente de la garganta de TC.

R-Con eso no podrás gritar sabes, con esto me iba a quitar la vida, pero ahora te la quitaremos, hazlo Draco.

TC miraba con furia como en sus manos Draco creaba una burbuja pequeña, la sacó introduciéndola en el abdomen de TC.

Sin moverse aun, el escudo desapareció mientras Rah se dirigía a la puerta para ir con Leo, pero antes dirigió unas palabras a TC.

R-Lo olvidaba, solo te quedan 30 segundos de vida antes de que la burbuja se expanda y te haga puré. Y no te preocupes, aun no le diré a Leo lo que me hiciste esa noche en el hotel.

TC solo oyó cuando la puerta se cerro, una vez fuera del baño, Raph beso la cabeza de Draco y le dijo:

R-Tranquilo Draco...todo esta hecho.

Al terminar de decirlo, el brillo en los ojos de Draco regreso y sonrió feliz.

Dr-Mama, chuchu.

R-Si, te daré tu chuchu, te la ganaste.

TC sintió como la burbuja empezaba a crecer dentro de el, lloro por la furia y mas por estar solo, antes de que explotara alcanzo a decir.

TC-Perdoname Leo, te amo.

SPLASH fue el sonido que hizo cuando dejo este mundo.

Aquel temido y fuerte guerrero había sido derrotado por un bebé, un bebé que sera un gran héroe y un fuerte peligro sin el amor y cuidados de sus padres.

FIN FLASHBACK.

En el avión Leo le tomo su mano a Raph.

L-Raph, cuannndo lleguemos a NY, buscare a TC y lo obligare a que te pida perdon de rodillas.

T-Olvidalo Leo, el solo lo hizo porque pensó que lograría tenerte a su lado, pero tu corazón nos pertenece.

L-Si, yo soy de ustedes y ustedes son mios, y Draco sera un gran guerrero.

R-No Leo, sera nuestro pequeño héroe espacial, solo hay que llevarlo por el buen camino.

L-Si...en familia lo lograremos.

Se dieron un beso y se recostaron para descansar un momento, Raphael pensaba mientras cargaba a Draco en su canguro.

R-Leo...un día te diré lo que nuestro hijo es capaz de hacer, por el momento seremos felices, el Pasado ya fue, el Futuro es un misterio, pero nuestro Presente sera un regalo que viviremos cada día, y lo haremos juntos.

Raphael tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Leonardo haciendo que sonriera y pensara.

L-Mis amores...los defenderé con todo, nada les faltara y seremos felices lo mas que podamos.

Y así los tres se dirigieron a NY sin saber lo que pasaría en sus vidas y sobre todo con su hijo, Raph sabia que tendría mucho trabajo para controlar los poderes de Draco sin que Leo lo supiera, pero el era Raphael Hamato, y su hijo sera un gran héroe como lo desea su papá.

(Riendo como el Dr. Cucarachas, pero desvelado)

Por fin actualice, no siento mis manos y como verán, amo la sangre. Aún falta saber que le hizo TC a Raph esa noche en el hotel. No desesperen, actualizare otras obras y pronto lo sabrán. El siguiente capitulo es de dolor puro. Haber que sale. Night babes;*


	11. Juntos Hasta La Muerte

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Era el único sonido que dejaba escuchar aquella maquina en el laboratorio de Donnie.

Frascos rompiéndose, telas rasgadas, líquidos tirados por todo el lugar cerca de una camilla.

?-¡Donnie...haz algo...no lo dejes morir!

D-No puedo...se ha ido, tiene 10 minutos sin latir su corazón.

¿-Pero...pero...lo necesitó, no puede morir así.

No importaba cuanto protestara, su pareja, el amor de su vida no regresaría mas, falleció desangrado.

¿-Por favor Donnie, revivelo...no puedo vivir sin el...por favor.

D-No puedo, dejarlo descansar ya, su corazón no late.

?-NO!...tiene que levantarse para ver a nuestros hijos, me tiene que ayudar a cuidarlos.

Donnie se acerco a su hermano y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mundo muy lejos de la camilla donde se encontraba llorando a su amor, con furia y veneno en sus palabras le reclamo en llanto.

D-¡Ahora dices eso después de haberlo tenido 3 semanas incomunicado, con hambre, trataste de violarlo y no solo eso, lo golpea as casi todos los días. Y así quieres que lo traiga a la vida. Eres un monstruo, el no pidió sufrir asi, ahora vive con su muerte. Si deseas larga te, pero los niños se quedan aqui!

Quitándose la sangre de la boca y levantándose con dificultad y algunos golpes, ignoro a Donnie para dirijirse a la camilla y tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amor, su alma gemela, su corazón.

D-¿Que haces? Dejarlo donde esta y bete, ya no es tuyo, eso dijiste, ni los niños te pertenecen.

¿-Solo voy a llevarlo a un lugar mas hermoso que este laboratorio lleno de maquinas y luz artificial. Cargo a su pareja cubriéndolo con la sabana, haciendo que todas las confecciones y tubos salieran de su cuerpo dejando un camino de pequeñas gotas de sangre y diversos líquidos, uno de ellos, eran sus lágrimas.

Salio por los torniquetes de la estación que era su hogar, llego a las vías del metro, no tardo mucho en llegar a la superficie siendo cegado por la luz del amanecer. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro tan rápido que no notaron a las dos extrañas figuras abriéndose paso por las calles de la ciudad, lentamente siguió caminando hasta llegada la tarde, parecía sin rumbo, solo se movía por inercia, o eso parecía, llovía.

Mojado, golpeado y con el alma destrozada llego a un claro en el bosque lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. Con sus manos empezó a cavar.

Al cabo de 3 horas hizo un hoyo tan profundo como el infierno en donde estaba ahora su alma. Lo lleno con una capa de flores blancas para después con la sabana cubrir a su amor dejando su rostro al descubierto y poniendo mas flores. Deposito varios besos en el rostro ahora frío y pálido, no fue correspondido. Poso su frente con la contraria para dejar caer unas lágrimas de dolor.

Volvió a besar el cuerpo sin vida empezando a sacar una pequeña navaja de su cinturón para cortarse las venas, dejando salir la sangre como unos pequeños ríos sin caudal.

Se recostó junto a su pareja y con cuidado de no ensuciar su rostro, lo acarició en su mejilla con una sonrisa y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

¿-Tranquilo, pronto te alcanzare, si estas en el cielo, cuidaremos a nuestra familia desde una pequeña nube, pero, si estas en el infierno, detendremos a los demonios que quieran hacerles daño. Solo espera un poco, ya esta llegando el sueño y el frío a mi cuerpo. Los niños estarán bien con nuestro Sensei y hermanos. No dejaran de darles a mor y buenos consejos, esperame amor, ya voy a tu lado.

Poco a poco cerro los ojos para no abrirlos mas, su alma salio de su cuerpo para mirarse después aferrado a su pareja ya sin vida, parecían dormidos, tranquilos, sin mas triztesa y dolor.

Miro hacia arriba de la tumba improvisada y una mano se extendía para sacarlo de ahí, sonrió al ver quien lo había recibido en el otro mundo, su corazón latía cuando el lo llamaba, su alma volaba cuando lo besaba, su vida era completa cuando se amaban.

Salió de la tumba para dirigirse los dos hacia un túnel con una brillante luz al final.

Antes de entrar las dos almas se miraron para preguntarse:

¿-Te arrepientes de algo.

?sólo de no llevarte a ver el mar.

?-Talvez en otra vida me lleves con los niños.

?-Si, en otra vida los llevare.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro tiernamente hasta acercar sus labios y darse un apasionado beso como antes. Entraron al túnel después de terminar el beso.

?-¿Listo?

?-Por ti hasta el infierno amor.

?-Entonces sin miedo.

?-Y sin dejar nada atras.

El túnel se cerro quedando solo la nada.

Gracias al localizador, Donnie encontró la tumba para solo cubrirla. Ahora tenia una enorme familia que cuidar, no dejaría que sus hermanos fueran olvidados, pero no les diría a los niños como habían muerto. Termino de cubrir los cuerpos y la luna llena ilumino la tumba.

D-Tranquilos, ahora ellos son mis hijos y los educare para ser buenos y ustedes serán sus héroes.

Mientras se marchaba, paso al lado de otra tumba un poco olvidada por los años.

D-Cuidalos bien Spike, ya no estarás solo, pero no los molestes cuando estén haciendo angelitos, vendré pronto con todos.

Se fue dejando a sus hermanos sabiendo que siempre cuidara a sus hijos como propios y que nunca sufrirán de soledad o amor. Siempre los cuidarían aunque no los vieran.

Pero toda esta maldita tragedia paso por los celos.

Celos estúpidos que matan el corazón, envenenan el alma y carcomen el cuerpo destruyendo el amor y la confianza.

Pero mi aun los celos acabo con el amor que estos dos seres se tenían, siempre serian uno, con peleas, llanto y malas palabras, pero con el eterno deseo de hacerse felices sin importar nada.

Descansan ahora, duermen por siempre, esperando el día para reunirse con su hermosa y única familia para toda la eternidad.

Tiempo después visitaban la tumba, cuando llegaron, el monte que avisaba donde estaba la tumba, se lleno de flores, la familia era feliz. Pero cuando la luna llena alumbró el monte, las flores se abrieron haciendo que su color blanco cambiara por unos pétalos rojos con orillas azules, lo mas extraño es que los pétalos parecían pequeños corazones. Señal de que todo su dolor había sido perdonado para dar paso a una nueva vida. Ya no estarían en el limbo. Ante la presencia de la nueva flor Draco dijo:

Dr-Flor de Amor.

Fue lo único que Draco dijo para después abrazar a su abuelo y poner todos una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora sabían que todo estaría bien en el futuro y nada los lastimaría.

Espero les guste y valiera mi desvelo. Publicare otro capitulo para dar paso a la segunda parte que se llamara "Como Conocí y Conquiste a la Tortuga que Ahora es tu Madre"

Night babes.


	12. Formas De Amor

L-¡Noooooooo, por favor no lo hagas...no me dejes solo por favor nooooo!

Un fuerte y desgarrador grito se oyó en toda la guarida, Leo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no despertaba ni dejaba de llorar.

Se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas casi sangrandose los dedos y dando medias vueltas sin control.

Raph despertó asustado por la forma en que se movía su pareja, parecía poseído, con cuidado se subió en Leo y tomándole las mejillas suavemente le canto, como siempre lo hacia desde que le confeso lo que TC le había hecho.

"Yo, confieso sin pudor"

Leo seguía llorando aferrándose mas a las sabanas sin bajar las piernas que las tenia flexionadas.

"Que tengo la intención de secuestrar tus sueños"

Empezó a acercarse mas al rostro de Leo.

"Y, de ser sin excepción"

L-No por favor Raph, no me dejes.

"El único invasor"

Raph puso su frente sobre la de Leo.

"Que ponga pie en ellos"

L-No era mi intención hacerte daño.

R-Ya Leo...despierta...o canta conmigo amor.

Leo empezó a calmarse, y un rato después empezó a cantar con su amor.

"Yo, te dejo en libertad"

Aflojaba el agarre de las sabanas dejándolas con algo de sangre en sus dedos.

"A mi que mas me da, lo que hagas con tu tiempo"

Raph limpio sus lágrimas con los pulgares suavemente sin separar sus frentes.

"Si, un barco en alta mar"

Leo bajaba sus piernas despacio.

"No sabe navegar si no es rumbo a mi puerto"

Puso los brazos a los lados de Raph pero sin dejar de llorar. Entonces, empezaron a cantar juntos.

"Formas de amor"

Raph cerro los ojos sin soltar a Leo.

"Un sentimiento con dos acentos"

Quien pensaría que ellos terminarían juntos siendo tan diferentes.

"Formas de amor"

Leo empezó suavemente a tocar las piernas de su conejito.

"De conocernos tan solo tu y yo"

Raph beso las lágrimas de Leo con dulzura para después cantar solo.

"Yo, si amo a este ser"

Leo respiraba mas calmado.

"Lo quiero retener en mi prisión de celos"

Después de lo de TC, Raph abrazaba a Leo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, pero a Leo le gustaba sentirse amado de esa forma. Dormido le respondió cantando.

"Yo, si entrego el corazón"

No solo el corazón, su cuerpo y alma eran y serán uno para siempre.

"Es con la condición de no cortar su vuelo"

Se amaban, se extrañaban, pero Leo le había prometido trabajar para darles un futuro tranquilo y cumplir sus sueños juntos en familia.

"Juntos, distintos pero tan juntos"

Fuego rojo y Tormenta azul, una combinación de miedo tanto en batalla como en la cama, sin tregua para nadie, dar todo hasta el fin.

"Que no haya nada en el mundo que tenga modo de separarnos"

Ni las intrigas de TC logro mantenerlos lejos por mucho tiempo.

"Solos, con muchos pero tan solos"

Cuando se miraban a los ojos, se encontraban en un lugar donde no existía nadie mas que ellos.

"Que nadie ponga los ojos en la manera de pelearnos, no"

Aunque se peleaban, siempre regresaban, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, eran su vida, su respiración, su alma y corazón estaban cosidas por el hilo rojo del destino.

Al terminar, Raph beso a Leo quien fue despertando poco a poco para abrazarlo por el cuello, lamia sus labios hasta que su lengua entro tocando todo el interior de la boca de su conejito, en el beso, logro ponerlo bajo el con facilidad, eso le agradaba a Raphael, ser dominado, aunque hace poco Leonardo se dejaba dominar para dar otro toque a la relación.

Al separarse Leo miro a Raph triste, esto preocupo al ojiverde y puso su mano en la mejilla de Leo.

R-¿Que sucede, volviste a tener ese estúpido sueño amor?

Besando la mano que intentaba reconfortarlo, Leo suspiro triste.

L-Sanes que no es un estúpido sueño...después de lo que me dijiste...no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría lastimarlos por idiota celoso.

R-Pero eres mi idiota celoso.

Raph se levanto un poco para alcanzar solo a rozar los labios de su héroe dejandose caer en la cama haciéndola brincar sin dejar de mirar a Leo.

R-¿En que piensas?

Leo lo miro fijamente, y después de verlo de arriba a bajo, sonrió pícaramente para posar su vista en los ojos verde toxico que tanto amaba, alzo las "cejas" varias veces cómo pestañeando, a lo que Raph se ruborizó y le dio un golpe en el hombro diciéndole un poco molesto.

R-Pervertido.

L-Tu preguntaste amor.

Raph se volteo de medio lado haciendo que Leo se recostara y lo abrazara por el caparazón, y diciéndole algo triste.

L-Lo siento...olvide que no podemos...estas delicado y los amo mucho como para lastimarlos.

R-Gracias por entender esa parte.

Leo acarició el vientre de Raph que estaba un poco abultado, tenia ya 4 meses de embarazo, pero el bebé era muy pequeño. Solo una cosa le preocupaba a Raph.

R-¿Lo quieres Leo?

L-Lo amo y sera feliz al igual que su hermano.

R-¿No lo rechazadas nunca?

L-Es mi hijo.

R-Pero...

Raph no termino de formular la pregunta, Leo dejo de abrazarlo para levantarse de la cama molesto.

R-¿Leo...te hice enojar?

L-Sera mejor que me vaya a caminar un rato.

R-¿Voy contigo?

L-¡NO!...debes descansar, te puede...les puede hacer daño levantarse.

Raph se sentó en la cama para empezar a llorar desconsoladoramente antes de que Leo abandonara la habitación.

Leo tomo la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a salir sin tomarle importancia el llanto de su pareja. Después de un largo silencio, Raph creyó que Leo se había ido y se dirigió a su vientre tocándolo con dulzura.

R-Nos hemos quedado solos, no soporta tocarnos.

Eso pensaba, Leo se arrodillo de inmediato entre sus piernas abrazando fuertemente su cintura para besar su vientre con delicadeza y alegría.

L-Los amo y amare, y yo debería pedirles perdón por lo que paso, fui débil y confiado.

R-Tranquilo, estaremos bien, además hace mucho que no sabemos nada de el.

L-Si, quiero vengarme pero no lo encuentro.

R-Asi esta mejor Leo.

Leo se aferro mas a Raph mientras le acariciaba su nuca, y uno de sus brazos, tiernamente, después de un rato, le beso la cabeza.

R-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa que TC abusara de mi, estacas envenenado y yo también.

L-Pero...

Raph levanto el rostro de Leo para besarlo y callarlo, el cual Leo empezó a hacerlo mas salvaje para volver a recostar a Raph en la cama con cuidado.

Al separarse por la maldita ausencia de Don oxigeno, Leo se dejó abrazar por su conejito sin quitar la mano de su vientre donde estaba su bebé.

L-¿Que te parece si mañana vamos al parque?

R-¿Solos?

L-Llevaremos a Draco para que juegue todo el día, llegaremos en la tarde y veremos películas en la noche.

R-¿No trabajaras mañana?

L-No, Murakami se ira de vacaciones con su familia y yo solo cuidare el restaurante.

R-Entonces llevare postre de castaña.

L-Si, y podrás darme en la boca.

R-Estuvieras manco.

L-No pero si falto de apapacho.

Raph escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Leo, junto sus manos hasta quedar apresadas entre los dos plastrones y empezó a dormirse.

R-Sabes Leo...

L-Que pasa conejito.

R-Pense que después de confesarte que TC abuso de mi, me re...nos rechazarías y me pedirias irme de tu lado sin Draco.

Leo puso su barbilla en la cabeza de Raph y lo abrazo fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo.

L-Eso ni en sueños, todo lo que venga de ti es mio, aunque la vaca brinque la cerca, el becerro es del granjero.

Pegandole en el pecho a Leo, Raph se burlo un poco.

R-Ahora soy una vaca.

L-Es solo un ejemplo amor, tu eres hermoso, fuerte, gracioso, inteligente y buen amo de ca...

Un beso lo interrumpió, dulce, lento lleno de esperanza y amor. Leo abrazo a Raph delicadamente de la cintura para no lastimar al bebé y demostrar que a pesar del mal que hizo TC, el siempre estaría ahí para ellos, si era su hijo o no, que importaba, era hijo de Raph y era lo único importante para el, sera amado y cuidado como Draco, aunque lo que mas deseaba era vengarse de TC por poner una mancha en su vida perfecta, la cual seria eliminada con sangre.

Pero aun no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Draco, con ese pensamiento Raph se quedo dormido, preocupado, pero algún día se lo dirá a Leo.

Ya profundamente dormidos no imaginaban que su futuro paseo seria el comienzo de su Camino Hacia el Terror; del cual tal vez no saldrían de la oscuridad a donde serian dirijidos para saber si son una familia unida o solo una broma mas del cruel destino para poder reírse de su sufrimiento.

Espero les guste, pensaba terminarlo hasta aquí, pero cada vez sale otro capitulo, el siguiente sera un poco triste, pero muchas verdades saldrán para formar un lazo familiar mas fuerte o destruirlo.

Y lo que le hizo TC a Raph fue violarlo, por lo cual Leo no sabe si es su hijo o de ese gato, pero no importa es de Raph, y es ahora su hijo.

Night babes.


	13. Camino Hacia El Terror

Draco ya tenía 6 meses pero parecía de 2 años, pues por el experimento Kraang crecía rápido, pero no era de peligro según dijo Donnie.

El día era hermoso, brillante y cálido, perfecto para una cita de amor, pero para tres...cuatro seres únicos en el mundo, era perfecto para pasar en familia un momento sin ser molestados.

Raph se encontraba recargado en un árbol de manzanas mientras Leo se recostaba entre sus piernas como si estuviera dormido, pero estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados.

"Voy a hacer una ronda por tu cumpleaños"

Pronto seria el día de la mutación y pensaban hacerlo en grande invitando a mucha gente.

"Un poema mil veces por año"

A Raph le gustaba mas que Leo le cantara.

"Ya así me entiendas cuanto te amo"

Raph toco las manos de Leo, estaban cubiertas por guantes pues el día que le dijo lo que le hizo TC, golpeaba la pared sin parar, casi se las rompía sino es porque Donnie lo sedo y pudo salvarlas, aunque quedaron con muchas cicatrices.

"Silbare, como silba el gilguero en el día"

No faltaba día que Leo no le cantara a sus amores, Raph amaba su voz y lo que provocaba en el.

"Borrare todas tus pesadillas"

Raph miro a un lado donde Draco jugaba con dos niños humanos con una maquina de burbujas invención de Donnie.

"Y en tu boca me refugiarse"

Leo con su pulgar rozo los labios de su amado haciéndole cosquillas.

"Buscare tierra nueva en el campo"

Planeaban tener una casa cerca de las alcantarillas para poder visitar a su padre que cada día estaba mas viejo.

"Le Rezaré a un santo al atardecer"

Todos los días daban gracias a Dios por estar juntos a pesar de todos los celos y malas personas que tenían envidia de su relación.

"Nadare mar adentro en tu milla"

No importaba la distancia, ellos se amarian por la eternidad.

"Y de una costilla te haré mi querer"

Dios los creo para hacer una vida juntos, con tristezas, alegrías, miedos, hermosos momentos y mucho amor.

"Han crecido en tu piel girasoles"

A pesar de solo tener 23 años, eran una familia y pareja estable, tenían casa, Leo trabajaba con Murakami y Raph hacia postres de castañas para el restaurante de Dan y Lahyla.

"De tu vientre nació mi motivo"

Donnie hizo un examen de ADN y el bebé era de Leo, era feliz porque tendría otro hijo, pero su felicidad se desbordo cuando supo que "si" era su hijo.

"Sentirme vivo"

Unos niños se acercaron a jugar con Draco y sus burbujas.

"Voy a ser, el que siempre te amarre el zapato"

Con el rostro hacia el cielo, Raph sonreía mientras era acariciado por el viento que jugaba con las cintas de su bandana, un espectáculo para su héroe.

"El que cuide de ti cada paso"

Como el embarazo era riesgoso, Leo no lo dejaba salir mucho, entrenar o hacer tareas pesadas.

"El que ponga sabor a tus labios"

Leo se levantaba para besar a Raph y sacarlo de sus pensamientos. De rodillas, lo miro fijamente a esos diamantes verdes que tenia por ojos, Raph no podía dejar de hundirse en esos enormes océanos azul saphiro que lo envolvían entre sus mareas para quedar preso.

"Silbare, la canción del recuerdo en el día"

Cada uno puso su mano en la mejilla del otro mirándose y dándose una sonrisa.

"Y en la noche te haré manzanilla"

Cuando estaban por besarse...Draco cayo entre sus piernas dando enormes sonrisas y sonoras carcajadas por "huir" de sus amigos. Leo lo cargo y lo arruyo con ternura.

"Par verte dormir en mi piel"

Raph acaricio la cabeza de su hijo dulcemente y con la otra mano acarició el rostro de Leo, no hacían falta palabras, sus miradas lo decía todo.

"Sentirme vivo"

Se besaron tiernamente mientras Draco los miraba chupándose su dedo,era un tTIC nervioso para el.

Al separarse, los niños humanos se despidieron de Draco para ir con su mamá.

Leo levanto las cosas del picnic que sobraron Raph ya quería bañarse y dormir.

Entraron a las alcantarillas donde dejaron un cochecito que Donnie inventó, flotaba para no atorarse en las vías del metro y pasear con comodidad.

Leo llevaba todo en una mochila y una pañalera, al subir a Draco al cochecito sonó su miniclaxon y tomo el volante haciendo ruidos de auto.

Dr-Ruuun, ruun, run, pi, pi, pi.

Leo y Raph se sonrieron para besarse, Raph recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Leo y el lo abrazo de la cintura y con la otra empujaba el carrito.

Así caminaron un rato hasta que Draco dejo de jugar y miro a mamá.

Dr-Ma...maa.

R-Que pasa Draco.

Con su manita señalaba a un lugar, pero recordemos que tienen un vinculo psíquico.

Dr-Los Kraangs están cerca mami.

R-¿Estas seguro nene?

Dr-Vienen por ti.

R-¿Y tu?

Dr-Nos mataran a papi y a mi.

Raph se detuvo para observar a Leo muy preocupado.

L-¿Que pasa?

R-Los Kraangs están adelante.

Leo escondió la mochila y el cochecito,tomo a Draco en sus brazos y empezaron a correr para esconderse.

Los Kraangs eran demasiados, los dirijia Fishface y Rhazar quien traía una máquina para localizar a Raph .

H-Es por aquí, la señal es más fuerte.

F- ¿Seguro? Vienes diciendo eso hace ya varias horas.

Rh-Sabes que lo necesitamos para el plan.

F-Como quieras.

La pequeña familia seguía corriendo para esconderse, su hogar estaba lejos y podrían llevarlos para acabar con ellos.

De repente...Raph llamo la atención de Leo.

R-Leo...por...favor...me duele el vientre.

Leo se detuvo para ver a Raph .

L-¿Viene el bebé?

R-No...estoy cansado...solo eso.

L-Mejor le mando un mensaje a Donnie para que nos alcanze.

R-Si...sera lo...mejor.

Al terminar de mandar el mensaje, Leo vio una especie de cuarto, entro con su pareja e hijo para esconderse y descansar. Pensó que estarían en la oscuridad, pero una rendija permitía el paso de la luz.

L-Bien, por lo menos no estaremos a oscuras.

Dr-Papa, chuchu papá.

R-Vaya nene, quien fuera tu, solo te preocupas por comer, Leo, trajiste su...aaaagh.

L-¿Raph?

Leo bajo con cuidado a Draco para sostener a Raph y no cayera al suelo.

L-Ya viene verdad.

R-E...eso...creó amor.

L-Tranquilo, Donnie ya viene por nosotros.

R-Si amor.

Leo se puso en el suelo para recostar a Raph entre sus piernas y descanzara, con una seña hizo que Draco se acercara corriendo para abrazar a Raph , el le sonrió y sin que Leo se diera cuenta, se comunicaron mentalmente.

Dr-¿Te duele mucho mami?

R-Tranquilo, solo es tu hermano o hermana que quieren vernos ya.

Dr-Mami, ya vienen y tienen un aparato para buscarte.

R-¿Quienes son?

Dr-Xever, Rhazar y muchos Kraangs.

Leo noto como se miraban fijamente su hijo y su pareja.

L-Raph, el niño esta bien no te preocupes.

Raph no le hizo caso, no dejaba de mirar a Draco, de pronto, varios Kraangs pasaron frente a la puerta asustándolos, Draco se abrazo a Leo quien no soltaba a Raph .

No tardaron mucho en alejarse, permitiendo que volvieran a respirar, pero Raph sudaba mucho y se frotaba el vientre.

Draco ya se había terminado su leche y dormia a un lado de Leo. Al ver como sufría Raph decidió salir para alejarlos, beso a Raph en la frente y lo acomodo en una esquina, a Draco lo puso a un lado de Raph para que lo abrazara.

L-Ahora vengó Raph .

R-Leo...nngh...no nos dejes...aaangh...te necesito.

Lágrimas salían de los heridos ojos de Raph , Leo no tuvo de otra mas que quedarse a su lado.

Las respiraciones de Raph se calmaban, solo había sido el susto y la carrera, pasaron un par de horas y Draco despertó.

L-Mira quien despertó ya.

R-Se ve tan tierno con su ropa.

L-Es como su mamá.

Draco y Raph usaban ropa desde que habían dejado a Leo, el apenas se estaba acostumbrando a usara.

L-Sabes una ventaja de usar ropa Raphie .

R-Cual mi héroe.

Leo se hiba acercando a los labios de Raph lentamente y seductoramente le dijo.

L-Que en la noche puedo quitartela.

R-¿Solo en la noche?

Cuando estaba por responder...todo el muro donde estaba la puerta fue arrancado bruscamente cayendo mucho polvo y escombros, Leo abrazo a sus amores para no salir lastimados.

L-¿Estan bien?

R-Si...eso, cof, cof, eso creo.

Al mirar hacia el muro destruido, varios Kraangs les apuntaban con sus armas.

K-Encontramos el experimento 5400 que nos ayudara a tener guerreros poderosos.

K-Debemos llevarlo para seguir con el experimento.

L-¡NUNCA SE LOS LLEVARAN CHICLES MAL MASTICADOS!

¿-Deberías hacerlo Leonardo, sera mejor así.

Raph se abrazo fuertemente a Leo al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos se llenaron de terror y su respiración estaba agitada.

L-Raph, que pasa.

R-...e...el grabo lo que...TC me hizo...y quería su turno.

L-¡QUE!

De entre el polvo se vio una silueta conocida para Leonardo y un mal recuerdo llego a Raph .

F-Aun lo recuerdas caramelo.

L-Te matare infeliz brocheta de pez.

Rh-No estas en posición de decir eso Leonardo.

Entraron a la habitación apuntando con sus armas, no decían nada. Fishface se dirijio a ellos.

F-Si vienes con nosotros, los dejaremos aquí, que dices Raphael.

L-El nunca...

R-Deacuerdo.

Raph se levanto con cuidado para sorpresa de Leo.

L-Raph.

R-Leo...solo abraza fuerte a Draco por favor.

L-Pero...

Raph lo callo con un beso, acaricio la cabeza de Draco y se dirigió hacia los Kraangs.

R-Listo, vámonos idiota.

Rh-¡Sujetenlo!

2 Kraangs lo sujetaron por las muñecas y con sus pies, sujetaban los de Raph .

R-¿Pero que...?

F-Tranquilo, te gustara el espectáculo primor.

Leo cargo a Draco y se dirigió a Fishface molesto.

L-Cuando menos lo esperes te haré pedazos.

F-No lo creo Leonardo, hoy terminaran tus días junto con ese fenómeno.

R-Dejalos en paz, ya me tienen.

Rh-Tu eres el objetivo, pero en cuanto llegemos, te sacaremos esa cosas.

L-¿Cosas?

F-Alegrate, antes de morir por lo menos sabrás que son 2 fenómenos.

Raph trataba de soltarse pero los Kraangs lo tenían fuertemente sujeto, empezó a llorar para buscar a Draco y Leo con la mirada.

R-Draco...Leo...lo siento.

F-Bien, ahora a dormir.

Con una jeringa en el cuello Fishface durmió a Raph y miro a Leo con burla mientras tocaba a Raph por todo el cuerpo y besando su cuello. Leo abrazo a Draco para que no mirara lo que le hacían a su mami.

L-Eres un maldito.

Rh-Como digas Leonardo, ahora morirán.

L-Pero ustedes dijeron...

F-No Leonardo, cuándo mueran nos llevaremos a Raphael, le sacaremos las crías y entre experimentos...tomaremos turnos para poseerlo.

L-Malditos...pero mis hermanos lo salvaran.

Rh-Pero mañana nos vamos del planeta, así que adiós Leo...¡FUEGO!

León sólo abrazo fuertemente a Draco y lloro.

L-Tranquilo mi niño...aunque tarde...nos uniremos a mama y tus hermanos.

Dr-Papi...te amo.

L-Cierra los ojos bebé...estoy contigo.

El primer disparo rozo la mejilla de Leo, el segundo su brazo, se agacho para proteger con su espalda a Draco esperando que talbez el sobreviva como la ultima vez.

Un rayo dio en un tubo de gas y el siguiente provoco una chispa haciendo que el lugar explotara y lansara lejos a todos. Cuando casi todo el humo se disipo, los malos despertaron.

F-Vaya, fue mejor de lo quepensé.

Rh-Si, nadie sobrevive a eso.

Fishface vio a Raph en el suelo relamiéndose los labios ordenando a los Kraangs.

F-Levantenlo, no soportare hasta llegar a la base, y sujetenlo fuerte y en alto, después sera tu turno Rhazar.

Rh-Como fustes, se esperar.

Y así Fishface empezó a acariciar el cuerpo desmayado de Raph quien solo soltaba lágrimas y entre murmullos tristes llamaba a su familia.

R-Draco...Leo...lo siento.

Es triste, pero pronto terminara la tragedia para esta pequeña y singular familia que solo desea ser feliz.

Night babes.


	14. Gracias

Aunque las llamas seguían ardiendo, Leo no sentia calor ni dolor, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar, se movió un poco y sintió que seguía abrazado a Draco. Se levanto unen poco y vio que estaba rodeado por las llamas pero sin tocarlo.

L-¿Que pasa, estamos vivos, pero como?

Draco toco su mejilla sonriendo a Leo el cual se levanto despacio y vio un escudo rojizo que los protegía.

L-¿Que es esto?

Dr-Yo hice papi.

L-Draco?

Dr-¿Savamos mami?

L-Deacuerdo nene.

Leo se levantó dejando a Draco en el suelo, tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar entre el fuego, los escombros y el humo,cuando pudieron ver...Fishface estaba por bajar el pantalón de Raph para abusar de el.

F-Creo que por fin voy a disfrutar algo.

Rh-Apurate, yo también quiero probar.

Cuando Fishface estaba por abusar de Raph ...se quedo inmóvil y con la boca abierta, a lo que Rhazar borro un poco su sonrisa.

Rh-Que pasa Xever, no te detengas o lo hago yo.

F-No...puedo...movermmmme.

Rh-¿Que?

L-¡MALDITOS MONSTRUOS NO VOLVERAN A TOCARLO NUNCA!

Rhazar volteo hacia donde algunos momentos,pensaban habían muerto Leo y Draco, Fishface no podía verlos, pero empezó a sentir una presión en su mandíbula. De un momento a otro...CRACK...le abrieron la mandíbula por completo como trampa de oso al revez quedando colgada y dejando salir algo de sangre. Rhazar se asusto ante aquella escena, pero Leo sonrió al ver el espectáculo.

L-Les dije que no lo tocaran, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias por haber puesto sus manos en el.

Rh-So...solo...jugábamos...un...rato.

Dr-Le hiciedon daño a mami, los voy a castigad.

La ropa que traía Draco empezó a ondear como si un pequeño remolino saliera de sus pies, Leo sentía la energía que emanaba de su pequeño hijo, se miraron padre e hijo como preguntándose que hacer. Draco se dirigió a Leo un tanto preocupado.

Dr-Papi, pomete que no te asustadas cuando veas lo que puedo haced.

L-Haz lo que tengas que hacer para proteger a la familia.

Dr-Gacias papi.

Rh-Ja, crees que un niño podrá con nosotros, pobre tonto, ¡KRAANGS ATAQUEN!

Ante la orden de Rhazar no hubo respuesta.

Rh-¡Porque no obedecen idiotas!

Dr-No peden movelse, yo los controló.

Draco hizo que los Kraangs liberaran a Raph y con su poder lo sostuvo haciendo que Leo pudiera cargarlo y acomodar su ropa.

L-Raph.

Dr-Sodo esta domido papi.

L-Se ve hermoso, parece un ángel.

Rh-Malditos dejenme ir.

Draco lo observo furioso y se acerco a el sin que Rhazar pudiera moverse.

Rh-Que harás mocoso.

Dr-Jugad con budbujas.

Draco de sus manos empezó a formar burbujas entrando en los Kraangs y Rhazar, Leo acariciaba el rostro de Raph quien empezaba a despertar viendo a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo además de su hijo.

L-Hola precioso.

R-Le...Leo...don...donde esta...mi nene.

Dr-Aqui mami.

Raph volteo para ver las burbujas en las manos de Draco y el escudo al rededor de ellos. Miro a Leo preocupado pero el le sonreía tiernamente.

R-¿No estas asustado?

L-No, es fabuloso lo que puede hacer Draco.

R-¿No estas molesto por mentirte?

L-Nunca lo hiciste, callaste la verdad que es diferente, pero me hubiera gustado vengarme de TC con mis propias manos.

R-Lo siento, pero solo muerto nos dejaría en paz.

L-Lose, tranquilo.

Leo acerco mas a Raph quien lo abrazo del cuello para refugiarse en su pecho, Draco los miro feliz.

Dr-Papi, lo hago ahora.

Rh-Que harás fenómeno verde.

Molesto Leo miro a Rhazar sin dejar de abrazar a Raph , el odio estaba en su mirada, el rencor y venganza por todo lo que han sufrido.

L-No sabes como los odio a todos, deseo hacerlos pedazos con mis propias manos por todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir todos estos años por una estupidez.

Rh-La venganza no es una estupidez, es para dar temor y obtener poder ante los débiles y tener el control de todo.

R-No es verdad, solo es una fantasía creer que se tiene el control de todo a base del miedo, el amor impide que haya traiciones y venganzas inútiles.

Raph se sentó un poco para ver mejor lo que pasaría ahora.

Rh-Entonces si odian la venganza porque van a matarnos.

L-No queremos venganza.

R-Deseamos justicia.

Dr-Y sodo se tiene con su muerte y advirtiendo que la tienda esta protegida pod mis papis.

Leo y Raph miraban a Draco orgullosos, Leo acaricio su cabeza y Raph una de sus mejillas con dulzura, Draco sonrió ante el acto amoroso de sus padres. Regresaron su mirada a los enemigos cautivos con seriedad.

Dr-¿Lo hago papi?

L-Espera un poco nene.

Leo dejo a Raph sentado y salio del escudo, se dirigió a Rhazar, tomo su hocico y con una mirada fría y llena de odio dijo.

L-Cuando veas a tu amo Destructor en los infiernos dile que Leonardo Hamato dice...gracias.

Los dejo con mas suspenso y tal vez un poco de odio hacia Leo.

Night babes.


	15. Pelea en el Shellraser

Raph y Draco miraron a Leo decepcionados, Rhazar estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de Leo.

Rh-Porque dices eso, acaso estas loco.

L-Talvez, pero gracias a Destructor y a que secuestro a Raph para experimentar con el...tengo un hermoso y fuerte hijo.

El rostro de decepción de Raph cambio a uno de felicidad, era verdad, si no hubieran experimentado en el, estaría con Leo, pero solos.

L-Si...además tendré mas hijos y mis hermanos también tienen una familia muy hermosa, solo eso bueno dejo Destructor entre tanta venganza, sin querer nos dio la felicidad, y un gran guerrero que protegerá el mundo cuando nosotros ya no existamos, solo di le eso a tu amo, ahora dejaras este mundo.

Rh-Eres un gran guerrero Leonardo, pero esta vas del lado equivocado, hubieras hecho grandes cosas en el pie.

R-Lastima, el es mio y de mis hijos, nos ama y protege como nadie, entrenaremos a Draco y sus hermanos para que sean los héroes mas grandes de este mundo.

Leo sonrió ante las palabras de Raph, soltó a Rhazar y regreso con su esposo para abrazarlo, Draco los miro.

Dr-¿Ya papis?

L-Hazlo nene.

R-Solo así estaremos tranquilos.

Dr-Si mami, ahoda lo hago.

En un movimiento rápido, Draco unió sus manos, las burbujas empezaron a expandirse en los cuerpos de los Kraangs y de Rhazar, dejando en unos segundos de existir para siempre, restos de robots, tentáculos de Kraangs y vísceras de Rhazar, quedaron exparsidos en el suelo dejando un olor a muerte y sangre flotando en el aire.

Poco a poco el escudo fue desapareciendo.

Draco se lanzo hacia sus padres feliz por estar a salvo, Raph lo cargo en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo, al ser un experimento del Kraangs crecía rápido en cuerpo, pero apenas tenia 6 meses y parecía un niño de dos años con la misma mentalidad o mas listo.

Pero aun era su bebé, Draco chupo su dedo pulgar mientras empezaba a dormirse, Raph recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo quien le dio un dulce abrazo protector.

R-¿Crees que nos dejaran en paz?

L-No lo se, tal vez ahora que sepan lo que puede hacer Draco intentaran llevárselo.

R-¿Nunca los dejaras verdad?

L-Tendrian que matarme primero antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Draco, a ti o los bebés.

Raph volteo y toco su abultado vientre muy alegre pues serian dos los seres que vendrían al mundo, Leo hizo lo mismo para hacer saber a Raph que no estaba solo.

L-Descansa un rato, pronto llegara Donnie.

R-Esta bien, quiero llegar a casa y darme un baño.

Leo beso la cabeza de Raph descansando igual. Minutos después llego Donnie y Mikey en el Shellraser y se sorprendieron con la escena de robots y Kraangs hechos pedazos y regados por todos lados, se preocuparon mas cuando encontraron a sus hermanos tan quietos, Donnie se acerco para sentir sus signos vitales, pero cuando estaba por tocar a Draco...una mano lo detuvo, era...

D-Leo, tranquilo, soy Donnie, no pasa nada hermano.

L-¿Donnie...ya llegaron?

Leo se limpiaba los ojos para ver mejor a sus hermanos, Mikey asustado pregunto.

M-¿Que paso aquí Leo, porque tantos destrozos?

L-Subamos al Shellraser y les cuento.

Así lo hicieron, cargaron con cuidado a Raph y lo pusieron en una camilla que Donnie hizo para esos momentos, Leo se recostó en un asiento y Mikey puso en su silla especial a Draco para no caerse.

Una vez que Donnie arranco, Leo les contó todo lo que paso y lo que Draco es capaz de hacer.

M-Wow,tenemos un superheroe en casa.

D-Si Draco puede hacer eso, Azul tal vez desarrolle algún poder también...tendré que hacerles algunas pruebas en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

M/L-¡A MI HIJO(A) NO LO TOCAS DONNIE.

Gritaron Leo y Mikey ante el comentario del genio, lo que despertó a Draco y Raph.

R-Que pasa, porque gritan así.

Dr-Buaaa,buaaa, mami.

Donnie se detuvo para que atendieran a Draco, Leo lo cargo para calmarlo.

L-Ya tranquilo nene, no pasa nada.

M-Si Draco, evitaste que mataramos a Donnie.

R-¿Y porque lo van a matar?

L-¡Quiere hacerle pruebas a los niños para saber que tienen en la sangre!

R-Mikey, ayudame a sentar.

Mikey ayudo a Raph para sentarse, respiro profundo y preguntó a Donnie.

R-¿Es verdad Donnie?

D-...

R-Donnie, sino hablas no podre ayudarte.

D-!Si...lo dije desacuerdo, solo quiero ver y saber sino le pasa nada malo a mi hija y a Draco!

R-Donnie ven.

Donnie no volteaba, sabia que había sido un error lo que dijo, Raph volvió a llamarlo dulcemente.

R-Donnie, vienes o me levanto y no estoy de humor para hacerlo.

D-...Bien...ya voy.

Cuando giro , la cara de Leo y Mikey cambio de enojo a una de tristeza y preocupación, Donnie era un mar de lágrimas, Raph le extendió los brazos y Donnie corrió para refugiarse en el pecho de su hermano mayor sin lastimar su vientre, estaba desesperado, Raph solo frotaba su caparazón para calmarlo.

R-Ya Donnie, tranquilo, solo quieres saber si Azul estará bien, ellos no lo entienden porque no llevaron esa vida en el vientre 9 meses.

D-Snif...pero, snif...si lo hago...¡no quiero que le pase nada a mi niña Raph , me muero con ella si le pasa algo! Pero tampoco quiero que Mikey me odie.

Ante estas palabras Mikey solo agachó la mirada triste, Raph seguía consolando a Donnie.

R-Tranquilo, no se molestara, sin quieres hacerles los estudios esta bien no pasara nada.

L-¡Como se te ocu...

Leo se callo cuando Raph lo moro como un asesino con sed de venganza y se encogió de hombros cargando a Draco y tomando un poco de distancia y agachando la mirada.

L-Ooook...puu-edes hacer las...pruebas... si es lo que Raph quiere...lo obedezco.

D-Pero Mikey no quiere.

Ahora la mirada fue para Mikey quien salto hacia atrás de Leo para protegerse tartamudeando respondió.

M-E...esta...bien, puedes...puedes hacerle las pruebas a Azul para estar tranquilos D.

Donnie se separo de Raph al oír las palabras de Mikey, seco sus lágrimas y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo para darle un apasionado beso.

D-Gracias Mikey, solo sera una gota de sangre.

R-Ves como hablando se arreglan las cosas.

M-Con esa mirada con razón Leo nunca te niega nada.

Leo solo dejo salir una risa nerviosa ante el comentario.

L-No me ayudes compadre, o me dormir en la tina con la regadera abierta y el agua fría.

Raph no respondió, sólo pidió a Donnie que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, Mikey se sentó a su lado para poner su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo en señal de apoyo y amor.

Leo puso en la silla a Draco después de dormirlo otra vez, Raph toco su brazo y Leo regreso para que lo abrazara de la cintura y el besar su cabeza. Con preocupación, Raph pregunto.

R-¿Crees que vengan por los niños?

L-Si lo hacen daré mi vida porque ellos tengan una libre y sin preocupaciones.

R-Los entrenaremos para que controlen sus poderes.

L-Lo haremos y serán buenos, ayudaran a todos los que lo necesiten.

R-Por eso te a...aaaah.

L-¿Que pasa?

R-Los bebes te saludan.

Leo puso su oído en el vientre de Raph y le hablo a los bebes.

L-Oigan, no lastimen a mami, se que son fuertes y ya quieren salir, pero todavía les falta crecer dentro de mami.

Leo recibió una patada en el rostro haciendo reír a Raph.

L-No cabe duda, son tus hijos.

R-Y tuyos, por eso serán grandes guerreros y unos valientes héroes.

Leo no respondió, beso a Raph hasta recostarlo y siguiera durmiendo, antes de hacerlo le pregunto.

R-¿Porque no te asustaste cuando viste a Draco usar su poder?

L-Ese día en el aeropuerto me preocupe porque no llegaban y cuando fui a buscarlos...los vi antes de que TC explotara.

R-Y que piensas.

L-Tu honor a sido redimido, se como sobrevivimos el día de los disparos, y ahora deja de preguntar y duerme.

R-Bien, pero cuando despierte quiero pepinillos con chocolate y papas fritas con miel.

L-Ooook amor.

Raph se volvió a recostarlo mientras Leo no soltaba su mano, los dos miraban a Draco dormir como si no hubiera pasado nada, después de todo era un niño que solo se preocupaba por jugar, comer y recibir mucho amor de su familia.


	16. He Visto Un Lindo Gatito

Ya habían pasado los meses y los gemelos estaban a punto de nacer Leo llevo a Raph al hospital del cual Donnie se entero después que era el dueño, todo fue un regalo de Karai para compensarlos de todo el mal que Destructor les hizo.

Cuando a Leo le dieron en la sala de espera la noticia de que sus niños habían nacido, se desmayo.

Lo llevaron al cuarto de su amado esposo ya que contaba con dos camas para que se recuperara y viera a sus bebés.

Raph al enterarse se burlo de leo una vez que despertó y lo vio apenado.

R-Vaya valiente héroe que eres Leo.

L-No te burles, e tenido varios días sin dormir cuando enfermaste.

R-Lose...solo me gusta hacerte sufrir amor.

Se sonrieron y tomaron sus manos, en ese momento entro l enfermera con el cunero donde estaban los gemelos, lo cubrieron para que no les diera el aire a los bebes.

E-Vaya, los felices y jóvenes padres ya despertaron

L-¿Son nuestros hijos?

E-Si, son hermosos, tienen el color de piel de mama y los ojos de papa, los dejo para que los alimenten.

L-Gracias señorita.

La enfermera salió dejando a los padres y los bebés, Raph estaba por levantarse pero Leo se lo impidió.

L-Raph , yo los traigo no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.

R-Ok héroe, pero con cuidado.

Leo se acercó a los bebes, quito la manta que los cubría y en un momento, empezó a llorar, esto asustó a Raph .

R-Leo, que pasa, ¿estan bien?

L-...ellos...ellos.

R-Ellos que Leo, que!?

Leo no respondía, así que con dificultad Raph se levanto para ver con sus propios ojos porque lloraba Leo, cuando estuvo a su lado, las lágrimas también aparecieron, sus bebés...los que habían sobrevivido a un ataque Kraangs, eran...

R-¡Son gatos!

Eran dos tortugas con orejas y cola de tigre, el niño las tenia negras y la niña naranjas, ante la sorpresa, Raph cayo de rodillas llevando sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de dolor. Leo reaccionó y bajo hacia Raph para tomarlo de los hombros mientras el pobre dueño de los sais decía.

R-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Leo, es mi culpa por ser tan débil, mis hijos son...

L-Hermosos.

Raph volteo a ver a Leo confundido sin dejarde llorar y alejarse un poco.

Raph volteo a ver a Leo confundido sin dejarde llorar y alejándose un poco.

R-¿Te burlas de mi, ya los viste?

L-Si, son nuestros hermosos hijos.

R-Pero tienen cola y orejas de tigre.

Leo abrazo a Raph aunque se resistió un poco, al ver que no podía escapar, se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo sin dejar de llorar. Leo acaricio el caparazón de Raph dulcemente y le explico.

L-Sabes, un día Donnie me dijo que por lo que te hizo TC, su ADN se mezclaría con el tuyo y el mio, y el resultado es...dos hermosos bebes.

R-¿Entonces nos odias?

L-Los amo, son mis hijos y tu mi esposo, ellos son únicos y especiales, como tu amor.

Raph se tranquilizo y abrazo a Leo del cuello.

R-¿No me hecharas a la calle con mis hijos?

L-Son nuestros hijos, los amo.

R-Te amo Leo.

L-Te amo Raphie.

Después de darse un apasionado beso, los nenes despertaron con hambre, Leo cargo a la niña y Raph al niño, entonces Leo pregunto.

L-¿Como se llaman?

Raph sonrió siguiendo alimentando al niño.

R-El niño es Taiyo(sol) y la niñaTsuki(luna) ¿Te gustan?

L-Son perfectos amor.

Se besaron mientras los bebes seguían comiendo, en eso entro Mikey y dijo.

M-Este es un momento Kodak.

D-Si, y ni traje mi cámara.

S-Pero yo si.

Cuando los demás vieron a los bebés, Mikey dijo.

M-Creo que he visto a dos hermosos garitos.

D/L/R/S-Callate Mikey.

Splinter sacó muchas fotos de sus hijos y nietos, eran felices, ahora.


	17. Juego Previo

Se acercaba el aniversario de Leo y Raph, Donnie decidió hacerles un hermoso regalo, pues con tantos niños den casa, no podían amarse como deseaban. Una noche Donnie le indico a Raphael donde se encontraba una habitación alejado de las alcantarillas que era su hogar.

Mikey y Donnie cuidarian a los niños mientras ellos pasaban su "noche especial" sin ser interrumpidos por los niños o invitados inesperados(Casey es un metiche que siempre busca a Raph para irse de borracho pero ya es todo un "amo de casa" como dice Mikey para burlare) que los interrumpen cuando están en el climax de su encuentro.

Llegaron a la puerta que Donnie les indico,, insertaron un código para hacer que una puerta se abriera, volvieron a poner otro numero y la segunda puerta de metal se deslizo para dejarlos entrar en una enorme habitación tapizada en rojo,, azul naranja y morado.

La entrada era de tapiz morado con un enorme sillón el cual tenía un letrero que decía "para el juego previo o hacerlo aquí" la pareja se ruborizó ante la sugerencia pues identificaron la letra de Mikey del letrero.

Atrás estaba dividido en tres partes en medio, estaba tapizado de rojo, "el cuarto del amor" la cama era redonda con sabanas y cojines rojos, tenia un buró, tocador, espejo, armario con diverso vestuario erotico(traje de sirvienta, conejito, gatito etc) y un televisor con algunas películas para adultos. Se acercaron a la cama y encontraron una nota de Donnie que decía"hay equipo de sonido por si quieren bailar o solo poner ambiente,, pero como están las cosas Leo no necesita musica sino a Raph para estar bien, disfruten su noche hermanos"

Después de despertar por la sorpresa, Leo cargo a Raph para lanzarlo a la cama, recuperándose de la sorpresa, Raph se levantó u poco con sus codos para ver como Leo se acercaba gateando como una pantera al acecho de su presa y dio un pequeño rugido.

L-Grrrr...te voy a comer completo conejito.

R-Eso ya lo veremos Héroe.

Leo llego hasta el rostro de Raph mirándolo a los ojos con lujuria y desesperación, Raph solo jugo con Leo y se acostó en la cama poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca y alzando las "cejas" varias veces, le sonrió pícaramente a Leo para preguntarle.

R-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

L-Mucho, ahora lo voy a probar.

Leo no dijo mas, beso con desesperacion a su esposo quien lo abrazo por el cuello, un vez que se separaron, Leo eempezó a besar y lamer el cuello de su esposo quien intentaba detenerlo.

L-Raph...eres tan...delicioso.

R-Leo...mmmmngh...detente...por...favor.

L-No, han pasado semanas y no he podido tenerte para mi solo.

R-Creeme,, te gustara el juego.

L-¿Que juego?

Leo se arrodillo entre las piernas de Raph y este se levanto un poco por los codos para decirle mas reglas.

R-Bueno, la regla es la siguiente...

Lose soy mala pero el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y tendrá lemon. ¿ Les gusta el chocolate?

Yo lo amo, y espero les guste el siguiente capitulo pues tarde 5 días en escribirlo.

Night babes.


	18. Bombones Y Chocolate

Espero les guste el final de esta historia, pero solo es para abrir paso a lo que en verdad paso de como se enamoraron estos dos seres a pesar de todo el mal que siempre amenazo su vida

Leo se arrodillo entre las piernas de Raph para saber a lo que se referida su amor.

L-De que trata el juego amor.

Raph paso su dedo por el plastrón de Leo muy sensual y con voz sexy le dijo.

R-Si te hago gemir con lo que te haré, seras mio.

Leo cruzo los brazos y serio dijo.

L-¿Y si yo gano?

R-Sere tuyo toda la noche aunque me desmaye ¿trato?

Leo lo miro un poco dudoso, pero Raph tenia un don para convencerlo, empezó a pasear su dedo por su plastrón de nuevo mientras el lamia sus labios como si fuera a probar un rico postre, Leo le sonrió, tomo la mano de Raph y se metió a la boca el dedo que lo acariciaba simulando que le hacia a Raph sexo ora, ante el acto Raph empezó a excitarse, lo cual noto Leo, saco el dedo de su boca, se acerco al oído de Raph y sensualmente respondió.

L-Acepto el trato.

Al oírlo, Raph se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina dejando dudoso y triste a Leo. Solo tardo unos minutos, Raph traía una charola en sus manos con varias cosas, una botella de chocolate liquido, un recipiente tapado,antifaz, lubricante, y...

L-¿Esposas?

R-¿Miedito Héroe?

Leo paso saliva ante la seductora mirada de Raph diciendo no con la cabeza, Raph puso la charola en el buró para recostar a Leo en la cama.

R-Espero te guste lo que voy a hacer contigo.

L-Solo se que yo ganare Raphie.

R-Bien, piensa lo que quieras, pero ahora yo mando en la cama esta noche.

L-No lo...

Un beso, Leo fue callado con un beso, sin dejar su trabajo, Raph tomo la botella de chocolate liquido que olía a licor, puso un poco en el cuello de Leo haciéndolo estremecer por el frío.

L-Aaaaah Raph, esta frío.

R-De eso se trata Héroe, ya veremos quien gana.

Raph empezó a lamer lentamente el cuello de su esposo para limpiar todo el chocolate.

Terminando esa parte, vertió otro poco en el plastrón de Leo desde la base del cuello hasta donde debería ir su ombligo, Leo apretó los labios para no hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando pensó que Raph usaría su lengua, se acerco para abrir el pequeño recipiente plateado que contenía...

R-¿Te gustan los bombones Héroe?

L-Si...y tu eres uno gigante.

Raph tomo un bombón y lo paso por el camino de chocolate, lo lamió ante la mirada incrédula de Leo para comerlo de una sola vez. Leo paso salina y su rostro se ruborizó de inmediato, Raph tomo otro bombón para cubrirlo de chocolate, pero antes de comerlo vio a Leo y le dijo.

R-¿Gustas uno? están deliciosos.

L-Si...quiero uno conejito.

Raph acerco el bombón a la boca de Leo quien lo comió y con desesperación, tomo la mano de Raph y empezó a lamerla y besarla.

Raph empezó a respirar excitado por aquella experiencia que Leo le otorgaba, su respiración era caliente, la saliva por el dulce juguete estaba pegajosa y cálida, sentía que no aguantaría mas y enloqueceria. Separo la mano de la boca de Leo para tomar otro bombón, pero su siguiente jugada era una en la que podría ganar.

L-¿Me llenaras de bombones amor?

R-Tranquilo...tal vez este sea el ultimo.

L-Se aguantar conejito.

R-Si como no Héroe.

Sin dejar hablar a Leo, Raph deslizo el bombón por el camino de chocolate que había formado hasta llegar a su vientre, lo giro un poco en el liquido para después, arrastrar un poco de chocolate a la parte baja de Leo, el estaba recostado, pero podía ver todo gracias al espejo que puso Donnie en el techo.

Observo a Raph dejar el bombón en su vientre y empezar a retirar el chocolate que dejo en su parte baja.

Raph levanto la vista un poco para ver por el espejo como Leo mordía su puño para contener sus gemidos.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo lo tenia ahí, a su líder, su Héroe, obedeciéndolo para que le diera placer, era su esclavo, su prisionero, podia castigarlo dejandolo a medias, pero lo amaba tanto que siguio con su juego, pues deseaba, aunque fuera por una sola vez, poseer a Leo para tenerlo atado a su cuerpo, su alma, su corazon, y nunca tuviera el valor para dejarlo o negarle algo.

Una vez que Jr. salio por completo, Raph sonrio victorioso.

R-Vaya, no tardo mucho en salir.

L-Ca...callate y...termina ya...con tu...tortura.

R-Si es una tortura...no voy a terminar tan rápido amor.

Era verdad, apenas empezaba el juego, Raph volvió a tomar el bombón que había dejado en el chocolate para untar un poco en Jr. por todos lados, empezó a lamerlo despacio, Leo solo sujeto las sabanas con fuerza y mordía sus labios ante aquella experiencia que lo estaba llevando al limite de sus fuerzas para no gemir de placer.

Cuando Jr. estuvo firme, Raph dejo el bombón en la punta, levanto la vista y vio que Leo estaba muy excitado al igual que el, le sonrió pícaramente y Leo apenas y podía controlar su respiración, como un demonio Raph le dijo.

R-¿Quieres que pare Héroe?

L-Nnno...por...fffa...vor...sigue.

R-Como ordenes Heroe.

Raph reanudo su faena entre las piernas de Leo que veia todo desde el espejo. Raph empezo a lamer a Jr. desde la base hasta donde dejo el bombon. Con sus dientes, Raph tomo el bombon y froto con el la punta de Jr. Leo solo apretó los ojos, su boca y puños pues su limite se estaba llendo por el drenaje, Raph subió al rostro de Leo para darle de comer aquel dulce y suave juguete lleno de chocolate y un poco de su escénica.

Leo sujeto por la nuca a Raph para besarlo con furia antes de soltar un gemido que pudiera hacerlo perder el juego, Raph lo separo con la respiración agitada y el rostro al rojo vivo, lo que molesto al amo de las katanas, cuando intento besarlo otra vez, Raph lo detuvo.

R-No hagas...trampa heroe...aun no termino.

L-O...ok...pero...ya no tardes mas.

R-Eres un aburrido, ahora te lo haré mas fuerte.

L-¿Qu...que?

Así fue, Raph bajo hasta la entrepierna de Leo y sin mas...metió a Jr. a su boca, chupando y lamiendo como si quisiera arrancárselo, uno segundos mas y paso lo que tanto deseaba oír.

L-¡!¡!¡Aaaaaanngh, Raph...SIIIII!

Raph dejo lo que estaba haciendo mientras Leo se llevo las manos a la boca por lo que dijo.

R-Vaya, gane muy rápido.

L-No es gracioso, eso fue muy excitante conejito.

R-Y Mikey dijo que usara fresas, que seria mas sensual.

L-Bu...bueno, y ahora que ganaste, ¿que harás?

Con voz fría Raph orden a Leo.

R-Volteate.

L-Pe...pero que harás.

R-Volteate y lo sabrás.

Leo se volteo sin imaginar lo que le pasaría, en un rápido movimiento, Raph esposo a Leo y le coloco el antifaz, volvió a ponerlo de espaldas a la cama y empezó a besar y morder el cuello de su esposo.

L-Ra...Raph, que haces...aaaangh.

R-Por fin te tengo como siempre te he soñado Leo, a mi merced.

Leo solo paso saliva, no imaginaba ese lado tan perverso y a la vez sensual de Raphael, le gusto y se dejaría hacer por el todo lo que deseara.

R-Listo Leo, te haré mio esta noche.

L-Raph...solo se gentil.

R-Bien, preparate amor.

Sin poder ver lo que hacia Raph, Leo estaba calmado pero intentaba safarse las esposas, Raph virtio lubricante de cerezas en su amigo para de una sola ves, entrar en Leo quien solo se retorció de dolor y placer combinados, Raph espero un poco para empezar a moverse.

L-Raph...eres malvado, no avisaste.

R-Tu no lo hiciste la primera vez que me hiciste tuyo, casi me violas si no es que despierto en el sillon.

L-Ok...es justo, te la debía.

Cuando Leo dejo de sentir dolor, empezó a moverse abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de Raph para que se moviera. Con la respiración agitada Raph le hablaba a su esclavo.

R-Leo...había soñado...tanto...tiempo, aaaah...con tenerte...así.

L-Raph...te amo.

Solo eso basto para que Raph se moviera mas rápido, el placer de Leo era enorme, el estar sometido y el no poder ver, eran sensaciones enormes que lo estaban derritiendo.

R-Te...uuumh...te gusta lo que si...sientes.

L-Si... no te de...aaaangh...detengas...aaaah.

Unos minutos después el que no estaba satisfecho era Raph, se detuvo unos segundos, tomo fuerzas y sujeto a Leo de los costados para sentarlo en sus piernas,, Leo dio un gran gemido de placer.

L-¡Aaaaah...Raph...eso es...delicioso.

R-Y falta lo mejor.

Raph con sus manos abrió mas a Leo para entrar mas en el, lo abrazo mas fuerte aprisionando a Jr. entre los dos, de tanto placer Leo empezó a llorar de alegría por todo lo que le estaba brindando Raphael.

Por su parte Raph, lamia el cuello de Leo que aun tenia rastros de chocolate, en un movimiento decidió liberar a Leo de las esposas sin quitarle el antifaz.

R-A... abrázame...Héroe.

Leo lo abrazo con fuerza aprisionando mas a Jr. y dejando que saliva cubriera el hombro de su esposo.

Raph empezó a embestirlo como si lo apuñalara. Uno que otro beso se hizo presente, pero despues de unos minutos, llegaron al clímax, Leo salpico un poco a Raph y Raph dejo todo en Leo.

R/L-Te amo, eres fabuloso.

Raph recostó con cuidado a Leo y le quito el antifaz, el rubor en ambos no desaparecía y el vapor de sus respiraciones se hacían una junto con los latidos de sus corazones. Se miraron y se besaron tiernamente, Raph se acurrucó en Leo para que lo abrazara, no tardo en hacerlo y puso su mentón en su cabeza.

R-Disculpa Leo.

L-Por que lo dices, estuviste fabuloso.

R-Creo que solo puedo darte eso, estoy cansado

L-Te entiendo, eres una sexy mami que tiene que cuidar tres bebes, una casa, dos hermanos, un padre, una sobrina y un esposo que solo quiere tenerte en la cama, es lógico que estés cansado, pero por fin somos uno.

R-Gracias por entenderme amor.

L-Solo duerme,, mañana será otro día, pero lo viviremos en familia y con mucho amor.

R-Si, juntos tendremos una aventura todos los días.

Raph se durmió mientras Leo lo abrazaba con amor y protección, nada les haría daño de ahora en adelante, serán felices en familia.

FIN.

Bueno, solo es el principio de algo muy hermoso, la vida en familia.


End file.
